BOF the story continues
by meiqi89
Summary: a continuation of BOF mainly about our favourite SoEul couple.. and of course the friends around them as well..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - the bright and sunny morning of Ga Eul's

It was a bright and sunny day as Ga Eul proceeded to take the bus to her workplace. She has been teaching in a local primary school as an arts teacher. Although after marrying Yi Jung, both of them has moved to a small mansion and it was further away from her workplace, Ga Eul insisted on taking the bus, and would only allow Yi Jung to pick her after school finishes if his schedule permitted.

It has been a few months since her marriage to the famous potter Mr. So Yi Jung. Since Ga Eul preferred a quite and intimate wedding, and Yi Jung was worried that the announcement of Ga Eul's identity to the world as his wife would disturb Ga Eul's peaceful life,they agreed to keep the marriage a secret,for the time being. The wedding was held at Jeju Island with the F3,Geum Jan Di(now known as Goo Jan Di),Ha Jye Kyung and Ga Eul's parents.

This morning was none other than the usual mornings. Ga Eul opened her eyes and felt Yi Jung's strong arms encircling her waist. Her bare back was touching Yi Jung's also bare chest and last night's intimate scenes came back to Ga Eul's mind. Ga Eul couldn't help but to start blushing. Although last night wasn't their first time together, Ga Eul can't help but to feel shy whenever such scenes enter her mind. She slowly lifted Yi Jung's arms, hoping not to wake him up yet since it's still quite early.

"urmm Jagiya... where are you going..." muttered Yi Jung in his half-awake,course and sexy voice.

"urmm Yung ahh,im not going anywhere,im just going downstairs to make breakfast..." replied Ga Eul softly,as she lifted Yi Jung's arm and reached for her night robe.

Downstairs. Ga Eul begin preparing breakfast with the help of the housekeeper and several maids. She prepared coffee the way Yi Jung likes and of course, his favourite pancakes.

On her way, Ga Eul can't help but to recall the past events that has happened between Jan Di and the F4 members. Jan Di married Goo Jun Pyo after Jun Pyo returned from US under the eyes of the media and the world. Ga Eul cannot deny that Jan Di has matured a lot,in the way she handled the pressure from the public, media and of course her mother-in-law. Even the fierce,tigress-like mother-in-law of hers had to be pleased with Jan Di, and of course that didn't go well without help from Jun Pyo's dearest sister,Jun Hee. Ji Hoo is pretty much the same as before, he runs his grandfather's hospital and is deeply immense in his work. Ji Hoo remained single until now, he never brought any dates or girlfriends to their F4 gatherings, sometimes Ga Eul can't help but to wonder if Ji Hoo still can't fully let go Jan Di, and thus can't move on. But she sincerely hope that this is not the case. Woo Bin is still pretty much the same as before too, as the Mafia Don Juan, his life is still surrounded by dangerous acts and people, and of course random women, that usually wouldn't last more than a week. The heiress Ha Jae Kyung on the other hand has became close friends with Jan Di and Ga Eul, and the F4 has sort of accepted her presence. Jae Kyung has graduated from her university studies and is expected by her father to take over his company since she is the only child.

Author's note:

hiiii guys! this is my first fic about my favourite SoEul couple..

please do support,will update ASAP.. =)

thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the headquarters of Kishen Constructions in Seoul. Ha Jae Kyung sighed as she waited outside the office of the CEO of Kishen Constructions. Yups,the CEO is none other than her dearest appa Ha Hwan Joo. Jae Kyung just received instructions from the father to meet him in here. Maybe daddy is finally allowing me to take charge of projects. Jae Kyung smiled as this thought came into her mind. She recalled the conversation she had between Jan Di and Ga Eul just now when the girls met up for lunch...

"Mwo? Jan Di! you ran away from the bodyguards again?" Ga Eul exclaimed.

"Yah,that idiot Goo Jun Pyo is being too strict on me yah. I know that im 3 weeks pregnant but that doesn't mean i have to lose my freedom and stay "home-bounded". replied Jan Di.

Apparently the wife of ShinWa's CEO has just found out that she is pregnant and Jun Pyo being too overprotective,was afraid that Jan Di might fall down or get lost or run into something bad,thus he hired ten extra bodyguards to accompany his wife and forbid her to leave the house for more than 2 hours.

"Okay,i have to admit, ten bodyguards is a bit too over."Jae Kyung chuckled. "But it shows that he cares for you." Jae Kyung beamed Jan Di with a playful smile as she take a sip of her tea.

"Ya unnie,i know. But..."

"i think Jun Pyo sun bae is just afraid that you might run away" Ga Eul said as she laughed. "Unnie,how's your job at your father's going?"

"Urm,its okay i guess,i'm still doing lots of groundwork,need to familiarize myself with all the procedures and everything." Jae Kyung replied with a sullen expression on her face.

"Unnie,if you're not enjoying yourself and this isn't what you would like to do,why don't you let you appa know?" Ga Eul was worried. Jae Kyung has been less cheerful lately because of this issue.

"Ga Eul is right,maybe you should do something else, like be a designer,isn't that you dream? I've seen ur graduation project,it was awesome." Jan Di winked as she stuff a spoonful of rice into her mouth.

"I can't,Ga Eul. Im the only child,i can't let some stranger take over my father's company, i can't bear to put my father's hard work into someone's hands."

"But unnie..."

"Jan Di,yahhh you're making me blush." Jae Kyung smiled. "i wish i could continue my passion too,but i just can't bring myself to do this."

"you know what,i think you should find a capable guy who wants to run the company and marry him." Jan Di said.

"Mwo? Yah Jan Di.."Jae Kyung replied as the three of them laughed.

Jae Kyung was pulled back from her thoughts when the secretary invited her in.

"Miss Jae Kyung, please go in now,President Ha has been waiting for you."

Jae Kyung walked in and greeted her appa with the brightest smile. "appa,how are you?"

Ha Hwan Joo smiled at the sight of her daughter and replied "im fine my darling. The reason i've called you here is because i believe that you're ready."

"Ready appa? Ready for what?"

"To take charge of one of my projects" He smiled. "There has been a project for an important client of mine that i've delayed for quite some time because i can't seem to find the right team to do it. But i suppose with your close acquaintance with the F4 and their other halves,it will be easier for you to do it."

Ga Eul arrived home around 3pm in the afternoon and realize that Yi Jung was already back,his orange Lotus sports car was parked in front of the lawn. Ga Eul smile and went upstairs,only to be embraced by her husband's loving arms when she pushed her room's door open.

"Ahhh my jagiya is finally home." whispered Yi Jung as he placed his head between her neck and shoulders and took a deep breathe of her scent. Ga Eul always had a pleasant flowery scent that Yi Jung can't seem to get enough of it. She smelled like autumn itself.

Ga Eul smiled sheepishly and blushed. "Yahh Yung ahh, sorry i couldn't meet up with you for lunch just now."

"I know,my jagiya was stolen away by Goo Jan Di and Ha Jae Kyung." said Yi Jung as he pouted.

"haha,Jung ahh im sorry,please forgive me." Ga Eul said softly as she turned around to face her husband and hugged him.

"Its okay,as long as you promise to compensate all the sadness and loneliness i was experiencing just now." Yi Jung said with a devious smile.

"Ya sure husband,whatever you... Ahhh... Jung ahh what are you doing?" Ga Eul almost screamed when Yi Jung abruptly picked her up from the floor.

"To get my compensation of course jagiya." winked Yi Jung,still smiling mischievously as he carried Ga Eul into their bathroom.

Sounds of laughter,water,teasing were coming out from the bathroom,followed by intimate and loving moments as Ga Eul and Yi Jung shared the afternoon getting closer to each other.

Ha Jae Kyung arrived at her destination along with two of her father company's assistants. Jae Kyung was supposed to meet this mysterious client to talk about the design and details of the project. Jae Kyung can't help but to wonder who is this client and what makes her father thinks that it would be easier for her to handle this client. Maybe it is a grumpy old man who had nothing better to do but to pick on his partners. Ha,i'm already prepared to deal with this. Jae Kyung grinned. She is aware of how fast male customers close deals and reach an agreement if the female partners are dressed slightly sexier. Ha Jae Kyung got herself all ready for this. She wore a tight black skirt above her knees that accentuated her hip line and a black coat that fitted her body shape very well. Inside the black coat was a top that was low enough to give a delicious cleavage of her bust.

Jae Kyung was amazed as her client's servants guided them inside the mansion towards her client's office. Oh my. Jae Kyung though,why would such a nice mansion needed a renovation? Everything seems perfectly fine. As soon as the servants pushed the doors open,Jae Kyung and her assistants bowed to greet her client..

"Annyeong haseyeong..we're from Kishen Constructions and are pleased to..."

Jae Kyung gasped as she looked up and saw a familiar face.

"YAHH! Song Woo Bin! What are you doing here!" all her poise and lady-likeness went away the immediate second.

"Yah monkey im the one thats supposed to ask you this question."

"Oh no,please don't tell me that you're the important client of my appa's..." Jae Kyung felt an impending uh-oh as Woo Bin smiled deviously at her. Looks like she is going to see this Mafia Prince a hell lot more often.

...

i'll try to update everyday although my classes are really packed.

i realise writing helps me to de-stress.. =p

thanks for support. appreciate it so so so much

brightstar12: thankies so much,appreciate lots.. =)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Song Woo Bin nearly suffer from nose bleed when we saw Ha Jae Kyung appearing in such... seducing outfit. He knew outright that the architect that he would be designing his mansion's extension and supervising the work was Jae Kyung, he thought that it would be fun to see how Jae Kyung can mess up this project since as far as he knows,Jae Kyung knows nothing much about architecture.

"Yah! Ms Ha,you better show some respect to your client.." Woon Bin teased as the Jae Kyung pouted.

Her assistants were worried seeing that Woo Bin is slightly agitated. "Miss Jae Kyung,please be patient, he is after all our major client."

Jae Kyung rolled her eyes. She felt uncomfortable and embarrassed when she realise that Woo Bin is actually checking her out from head to toe. "Song..Song Woo Bin,what are you starring at,never seen a pretty lady before is it?"

Woo Bin chuckled. "Mwo?Are you referring to yourself? I'm just checking to see how far you would go to win your client's affections."

"... Anyway,why would you want a renovation? Your mansion is already big enough."

"It's necessary for my family's reputation and architecture is something i like. And also,Ms Ha,if you've read the proposal properly,i asked for an extension,not a renovation." Woo Bin teased. "Since i'm officially your client now,lets start discussing about our project,come and have a seat here,monkey." He signaled Jae Kyung to the other side of the room.

Jae Kyung was embaressed for making a mistake bout Woo Bin's project but nevertheless she followed him. "Ish..."

...

At the So Family Musuem. Yi Jung has taken over the family musuem as soon as he came back from Sweden since his father's scandal finally erupted and his mother was hospitalized because she couldn't handle the pressure from the media and the fact that her own husband is still cheating outside. Although the media was constantly watching the So family and the workload was huge, Yi Jung always make it a point not to neglect Ga Eul because of his work. If duty calls and Yi Jung can't spend quality time with Ga Eul,he will always make up by giving her his weekends or bring her along to his meetings or social activites, just that Ga Eul always showed up as 'the assistant' rather than 'the wife'.

The So Museum was busy getting ready to invite a set of exhibition coming exclusively from Japan. It was a set of Japanese Edo-Kimedomi Dolls made by the famous Japan potter Kintaro Toyomashi. Mr Kintaro was regarded as a highly important guest for So Museum because apart from the personal relationship he had with the Sos, he is also one of the wealthy internationally known potters that supported the So Museum alot, hence Yi Jung was determined to make this even a successful one.

The welcoming party was scheduled to be held in the Grand Imperial Ballroom of the Chosun Hotel in Seoul tonight and Yi Jung invited the F3,Ha Jae Kyung,Goo Jan Di and of course his wife,Ga Eul. The only catch tonight is that Ga Eul won't be accompanying Yi Jung because her identity is still unknown to the public.

The ballroom was crowed with people, important people from across the world who came to support and meet the famous Mr Kintaro. Famous potters and artists also came for the sake of socializing. Ga Eul was wearing a black mine dress with a flair knee length skirt, the dress showed off her bare shoulders and Ga Eul looked like a princess with her hair in big curls and slightly pinned up. Jae Kyung arrived a little after that, along with Ji Hoo and Woo Bin,who gave an uncomfortable stare to Jae Kyung purposely to irritate her. Goo Jun Pyo and Jan Di couldn't attend the function tonight because Jun Pyo is still furious that Jan Di actually 'escaped' from home.

"Waoh! Can't believe that I'm seeing so many huge icons of the arts world tonight,Ga Eul. Yi Jung must really be something to be able to invite them." Jae Kyung said as she and Ga Eul waited for Ji Hoo and Woo Bin to get some drinks.

"Yea,i bet Yi Jung is busy attending to his guests." Ga Eul gave a faint smile to Jae Kyung.

Jae Kyung immediately spotted that Ga Eul had something in her mind. "Ga Eul, i'm sure that if Yi Jung has a choice,he would rather spend the whole night along with you."

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin came back with cocktails and champagne in their hands.

"Here's some drinks for you ladies."Woo Bin said curtly. "Cocktail for Ga Eul shii, and nothing for you,monkey." He teased.

"Yah! Song Woo Bin!" Jae Kyung widened her eyes. "Just because you're an important client doesn't mean that you can bully me like that."

Ji Hoo and Ga Eul was surprised. "Woo Bin ahh,since when you're Jae Kyung's client?" asked Ji Hoo.

Instead of answering, Woo Bin grabbed Jae Kyung's hands, "It's a long story,but monkey here will be in charged of mansion extension project. Come on,stop sulking,you look even uglier when you sulk,come lets go dance." Woo Bin teased.

"Yah...since when i look ugly! Song Woo Bin,just for your information,i have a lot of secret admirers okay, and i do not wish to dance with a bad guy like you." Jae Kyung tried to free her hands from Woo Bin but Woo Bin already dragged her to the dance floor and forced her to put her hands on him as he placed his on Jae Kyung. Ga Eul and Ji Hoo nearly burst into laughter because Jae Kyung let out a squek when Woo Bin touched her waist.

"Those two idiots.." Ji Hoo said while he chuckled.

Ga Eul can't help but to laugh seeing Jae Kyung and Woo Bin continue bickering while 'dancing'.

Ga Eul's eyes turned to the other side of the ballroom and found her husband greeting the guests. Yi Jung was extra handsome today wearing a white-grey-ish suit with the suave look. Ga Eul smiled sweetly as she fixed her eyes on Yi Jung and how charming he is when he is deeply immense in his conversations.

Suddenly Ga Eul notice a few women approached Yi Jung and her heart tightens as those women placed their hands on her husband's shoulders and acted in close proximity with Yi Jung. Ga Eul is guessing that those girls must be models or celebrity artists since they were so well dressed. Ji Hoo noticed Ga Eul's sudden change of expression and realize that Ga Eul was starring at Yi Jung with the women. Ga Eul felt her heart ache when she saw how Yi Jung smiled back to the girls and talked to them warmly,and the girls were so happy for getting the former Casanova's attention. Ga Eul was on the verge of tearing when she decided to walk away. Ji Hoo called her instead, "Ga Eul ah,where are you going?" Ga Eul replied in a dejected voice,"Ji Hoo sun bae,im fine,i just need a walk,im fine."

Ga Eul retreated to the bar at the corner of the dance floor. Tears begin to flow down from her eyes. She is Yi Jung's wife,yet she can't even go near her husband in public and is forced to silently shed her tears when she sees other girls trying to get closer to Yi Jung.

"Can i have a glass of wine please?"

The bartender gladly served Ga Eul and was wondering why would such a pretty lady be crying alone in the midst of this party.

It didn't take long for Ga Eul to finish the glass of wine and asked for another. Ji Hoo soon approached Ga Eul. "Ga Eul shii,please stop drinking,it's not going to do any good for you."

"Ji Hoo sun bae,i feel so sad,i can't even go near my husband in front of so many people,im just a nobody." She sobbed while taking another sip of the wine.

"Ga Eul shii,stay here,im going to get Yi Jung." Ji Hoo left to search for Yi Jung,he felt the pain Ga Eul was going through.

As soon as Ga Eul was left alone at the bar, a young,good-looking man approached her.

"Ms,i haven't seen you around before,may i know what's your name?"

the good-looking guy was none other than the young heir to the multinational company Airvon, Lee Jung Won. Lee Jung Won noticed Ga Eul sitting alone at the bar and has been waiting for the right opportunity to approach her. Lee Jung Won have been observing Ga Eul and concluded that she is an easy target, just nice for a one night stand.

Ga Eul tried to stand up from the chair and leave but she felt the surroundings were spinning. She couldn't stand properly and almost fell on the floor when Lee Jung Won grabbed her in his arms. Lee Jung Won was very pleased with this situation, Ga Eul's skin felt as soft as satin and she smelled like a field of flowers. Lee Jung Won was about to pull Ga Eul closer to him when Yi Jung grabbed Ga Eul out of his arms.

"What are you doing to her?" Yi Jung said fiercely. Upon receiving news from Ji Hoo,he excused himself from few of his important clients and came straight to see Ga Eul,only to witness her getting herself drunk and falling in the arms of another man. Not to mention Yi Jung saw how Lee Jung Won was enjoying touching Ga Eul and this made him fuming with flames.

"Mr. So,im sorry...is this.."

"Stay away from her,don't ever lay your hands on her again!" Yi Jung said sternly as she guided Ga Eul out from the ballroom and headed towards their home.

...

Back home. Ga Eul became sober when they reached home but Yi Jung was only getting more and more angry. As soon as they entered their room, Yi Jung erupted.

"YAH! What on earth were you doing? Haven't i told you not to drink any alcohol? Did you see what that guy was doing to you? Do you even know who that guy is?" Yi Jung was literally shouting at his wife. "Just because of your childish acts,i had to excuse myself from Mr Kintaro,do you know what kind of impression that would be!"

Tears started to flow from Ga Eul's eyes as soon as she heard her husband's felt sorry for putting Yi Jung in such a position but she couldn't hide her sadness. "You wouldn't understand my feelings! Why were you flirting with those girls?"

"Flirting?Do you think i was in the position to reject them in front of my important guests?Ga Eul?"

"Yes you should have done so! I was so heartbroken when i saw it! I'm your wife but i can't do anything when other girls try to go near my husband. On paper we're married,but in public we are nothing but strangers!"

Ga Eul's last sentence struck Yi Jung. "Strangers ya?Strangers?" He stormed out of the room.

Ga Eul heard the car engine being started and broke down in tears.

...

im updating fast..having quite a bit of ideas tonight.. =)

back to studies.. =)

thanks for supporting! means a lot! =)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Yi Jung was hoping that the cold breeze of the incoming wind would stimmer down his anger and disappointment. He was driving his Lotus fast on the highway. Yi Jung wasn't sure which made him more angry, the scene of Ga Eul falling into another guy's arms or when Ga Eul said that they were mere strangers in the public eyes. He thought that Ga Eul would understand why

Yi Jung held his cellphone in his hands and dialed Ji Hoo's number.

"Ji Hoo,im coming over now."

...

Ga Eul must have fallen asleep crying her heart out. She woke up in the middle of the night and remembered her fight with Yi Jung just a while ago.

Yups, she was drenched in sadness. The bed felt so wide and empty without her husband beside her and the night wind blowing into their bedroom gave her chills. Sigh..

"Urmmm..." Ga Eul tried to sit up from the bed but her body felt so weak and dizzy. She stretched out her hands to the side table in attempt to turn on the light.

...

"I wouldn't say that Ga Eul shii is entirely at fault Yi Jung," said Ji Hoo ask her poured some tea into Yi Jung's cup. He wasn't surprise that Yi Jung came to him at this hour, he was expecting his visit. "You would have felt the same too if you were in Ga Eul's position."

Yi Jung was silent.

"I know you want to protect Ga Eul from public,you don't want her life to be disturbed by the media, but who knows?Ga Eul might be able to handle it, she has to learn anyway, you can't keep your marriage a secret forever."

Yi Jung was playing with his cellphone while pondering on what Ji Hoo said. He had to admit, Ji Hoo was right, this secret marriage and protecting-Ga-Eul-from-the-public thingie has to end some day, he wasn't being fair to Ga Eul. He felt remorseful for speaking such harsh words towards Ga Eul, _she must be crying all alone at home now_, Yi Jung sighed. Ga Eul was his everything, she was the reason that made his life so bright and cheerful now. Ever since his return from Sweden up till him taking over the museum, Ga Eul had always been there to support him for every decision he made and all the ups and downs. He can't imagine how alone and sad his life would be without her.

Yi Jung's cellphone rang. "Yi Jung speaking, yes butler Yang.. Mwo?I'm coming back right now."

"What happened?"

Yi Jung stood up from the table and grabbed his car keys. "I need to go now, the maids found Ga Eul fainted on the floor, apparently she is having a fever now."

"Okay. Think about what i said just now ya?Yi Jung."

...

"Ajumma Han,what happened?" Yi Jung asked his main housekeeper as he sit beside his bed and touched Ga Eul's forehead. His heart ached when he saw a pale Ga Eul lying on the bed and noticed her eyes are slightly swollen because of all the crying just now.

"Im sorry Mr So, i came in a while ago to ask Ms So for some instructions,and i saw Ms So fainted on the floor."

"Please get some fever medicine and water asap." Yi Jung said with his eyes still fixed on his poor sick wife. Ajumma Han left the room to prepare the medicines.

Yi Jung touched Ga Eul's face and drop kisses on her forehead and cheek. "Jagiya i'm so sorry."

Ga Eul opened her eyes slightly as she heard her husband's voice. "Jung ah,is that you?" She lifted her small hands touch Yi Jung's face. Yi Jung smiled as he held her hands, "Yes jagiya,i shouldn't have said that to you,are you feeling okay?"

Ga Eul started to cry, "I'm sorry, i don't know why but i just can't control my emotions when i saw you with other women, i'm sorry i put you in such a position with your important clients, i'm sorry i drank wine and got myself drunk..."

"Shhh.. it's okay, i should have rejected them, jagiya." Yi Jung said softly and wiped of her tears gently. He sat on the bed beside Ga Eul and pulled Ga Eul into his embrace. Ga Eul felt safe and secured in Yi Jung's arms and closed her eyes. "Jagiya,don't fall asleep yet,you need to take some medicines first,you're burning hot" "Urmmm..." "jagiya ahh..." Yi Jung said softly and hugged Ga Eul closer to him,in his mind, he was mentally planning the announcement of his wife to the public. Ga Eul on the other hand, was completely oblivious to Yi Jung's plan, all she knew was her husband is back and by her side,and the fever didn't matter anymore.

...

Song Woo Bin was sitting in his office in his mansion. Two of his men approached him, "Boss, Senator Lee Tae Yong request for a meeting in Busan soon."

"Ahh okay,i'll settle it tomorrow." As the head of his clan and mafia leader, Woo Bin was constantly in touch with dangerous people from the upper social class and political leaders. His family owns a casino in South Korea and US, and a whole lot more of undertable gambling dealings. After taking over the business from his father, he learnt how to deal with the real world, which he always use the term "animal kingdom" to describe it. "It's a cruel world outside, just like the animal kingdom, the rich and power kill the poor and weak for survival" he once told the F3.

Woo Bin dialed Jae Kyung's cellphone, _where on earth did that monkey disappeared to?it has been four days since our first meeting and no news about the project._

"Annyeong! Jae Kyung here.." Jae Kyung answered her cellphone enthusiastically.

"Yah! Annyeong your head ya monkey. Come over right now,or else i'll dismiss you from the project."he said with a playful smile on his mouth and hung up.

"Mwo? Yah...hello hello?" Jae Kyung stared at her cellphone. How dare he hung up on me..

The truth is, she has been trying to avoid Woo Bin, because she was unsure of how to work with Woo Bin. She knows that Woo Bin is not interested in her considering his reputation of how frequent he changes his girlfriend and the countless women that wants to get near him. But the attention that he has been giving her lately gives her the instincts that if she doesn't watch her boundaries with Woo Bin carefully, she might end up falling for the mafia leader and get herself all wounded.

"Aiskks.." Jae Kyung grunted. _i can't be forever hiding and running away, let's just get myself done with this project fast._ She grabbed her bags and headed towards the Song Mansion.

...

KimSang roll : thanks! hoho.. are you korean? your fics are written in spanish,keke..i wish i understood spanish.. =( anyway,thanks so much! =)

Monirosez : thanks too! appreciate lots lots lots.. loving your profile pic of Yi Jung..hoho.. =)

thanks guys for the support..

updating abit before heading to class..

writing can de-stress,hoho..

discovery : meeting new people through reviews and comments are so cool! enjoy reading others' fics and supporting them too.. =)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ha Jae Kyung arrived at Woo Bin's mansion within the next half an hour, she was totally out of breath by the time she reach Woo Bin's office.

"Ya..ahh.. Song Woo Bin! You think im some sort of Olympic athelete yah.. " still gasping for air. "Omo,i think im gonna have a heart attack soon."

Woo Bin on the other hand found it very amusing to tease Jae Kyung. "Nah,i thought monkeys are quick and agile,but you seem to be the opposite."

"Yah..."

Before Jae Kyung can come out with something to retaliate,Woo Bin gently pushed Jae Kyung to sit in the chair next to his. "I brought a lot of referencing materials here,you can chose whatever designs you like and i'll figure out how to execute it." Jae Kyung said as she placed a few thick,hardcover architecture books and several magazines on Woo Bin's table.

Woo Bin gaze at the books, "What? You plan to copy other designers' design and put it in my house? Yah,Ms Ha..."

Jae Kyung pouted, "Urmm,but they all look the same to me..."

"Mwo?They are totally not the same okay. Come,let's draw some designs.."

For the next hour,Jae Kyung was flipping through the magazines, trying to visualize what Woo Bin is describing to her and put it into a drawing.

"Omo,monkey yah,do you even know how to draw a building's plan? Your angles are totally out of proportion. And,how can you built a 45 degree pitch roof?Not possible yah.."

Jae Kyung was on the verge of breaking down into tears. The truth is, she has been putting a lot of time studying architecture,but everything seems like Greek to her. Woo Bin noticed Jae Kyung's teary eyes, she looked so helpless and fragile."Yah monkey are you okay? Im sorry,here,let me show you lar." He grabbed the pencil from Jae Kyung's hands and started sketching, "See,this should be like this...the line must go all the way up here,okay? And this shouldn't be drawn like this.." Jae Kyung sat closer and watch like a little school girl as Woo Bin begin sketching and drawing. Jae Kyung was amazed, everything seems so easy for Woo Bin.

"Song Woo Bin ar,don't tell me you really know what you are doing..." She knew that Woo Bin majored in Architecture and Social Studies for his degree,but she didn't expect him to know that much.

Woo Bin stared at Jae Kyung,"yah dont tell me you thought i bought my way in and out of university."

"..." Jae Kyung gave Woo Bin a poker face look.

Woo Bin's eyes widened, "What? You actually thought so!"

"Aiya,mianhe..hehe.. please continue,please continue.." Jae Kyung smiled sheepishly.

...

The usual F4 gathering in the famous club XOXO.

"Yi Jung you've really decided to announce Ga Eul to the media?" Jun Pyo was surprised. Truth is,he just touched down yesterday from US after attending a meeting. Jun Pyo never stays long whenever he goes abroad for meetings or conferences, the only reason being his pregnant wife Jan Di, and her superb ability to escape from the bodyguards.

"Yups,i think this would be best,i can't keep it a secret forever anyway." Yi Jung said and took a sip of his drink. Ji Hoo looked at Yi Jung and gave him a nod, he was definitely in favour with Yi Jung's decision.

The soft music in the club changed to loud,fast beat disco music and th lights were dimmed. "Yah Woo Bin,happy hour has already begun,why are you still sitting here instead of "hunting"?" Jun Pyo was surprised to see Woo Bin still glued to the couch playing with his cell phone. Yi Jung and Ji Hoo were surprised too.

"Nah,i'm not in the mood today." He said and continue to to play with his cell phone. Woo Bin thought of Jae Kyung this afternoon, he knew Jae Kyung was trying to lift up to everyone's expectations to take over her father's company, but the truth is, it's too much for her to handle.

F3 was totally surprised by Woo Bin's statement.

"Yah! What happened to the playboy mafia king? Don't tell me you've retired like Yi Jung. Nah impossible." Jun Pyo teased.

"Woo Bin,why are you stating at your cell phone? Are you waiting for someone?"Yi Jung asked.

Woo Bin chuckled, "Haha, guys, i'm just not in the mood today."

"Woo Bin,i noticed that you've been hanging out a lot with Jae Kyung recently. By any chance, are you..." Ji Hoo couldn't finish his question when Woo Bin stiffened upon hearing Jae Kyung's name. "Neehhh! It's what you guys think!" "Yah Woo Bin,Ji Hoo didn't even say anything yet.."Jun Pyo reacted. Yi Jung and Ji Hoo smiled, "I know what's going on already.." "Yah..we're just working together for my project,nothing more nothing less."

"Of all the architects in Korea,you chosed to work with Jae Kyung,not to mention she's not even an architect"Yi Jung chuckled.

"Ahhhh yah..."

"Woo Bin ah,you better not mess with Jae Kyung,Jan Di will definitely give you a flying kick if she finds out."Jun Pyo suggested, "Plus her mood swings are crazy nowadays."

Woo Bin chuckled. "Haha,dont worry ya Mr Goo Jun Pyo,things wouldn't go that way.." Woo Bin shaked the thought away. Come on, it's impossible, how on earth will he fall for Jae Kyung, impossible,totally impossible.

...

Ga Eul stepped into the grand entrance of the So Museum. She brought with her her handmade lunch bento for Yi Jung. Yi Jung has been busy with his pottery recently because of the upcoming exhibition. Ga Eul prepared Yi Jung's favourite food and dessert,hopefully this will cheer her seemingly stressed out husband up.

Ga Eul went straight to the basement where Yi Jung's private work shop is and spotted her husband concentrating in molding his pottery. Yi Jung looked so attractive and charming when he is serious in his work, Ga Eul was again falling for her husband. With such an attractive husband, no wonder Ga Eul felt slightly insecure.

Yi Jung sensed someone staring at him and turned over to realize that it was none other than his wife. He smiled and opened his up his arms. Ga Eul embraced her husband and smiled sweetly, "Jung ahh..." "What brings my Jagiya all the way here?" Yi Jung planted light kisses on Ga Eul's forehead and cheek. Ga Eul broke away from Yi Jung's arms and pulled out a bento from her bag. "Ta dah! I brought lunch and afternoon desserts for my husband,hehe."

Yi Jung's smile widen and his heart felt so warm. He knew from the start that Ga Eul always puts his needs before hers, this made him even more certain with his decision of announcing Ga Eul to the world. "Thanks Jagiya,how did you know i was hungry?My Jagiya can read my mind now yah.."

Ga Eul sat beside Yi Jung and watch as Yi Jung starts to eat the bento she prepared. "Jung ah,do you like the sandwich wraps? it's new,im not sure whether you will like it or not," "Ermm!I love it,it's nice Jagiya."Yi Jung smiled. "Jagiya,i've decided to announce you to the media during my upcoming exhibition." "Mwo?Jung ah howcome.." Ga Eul was shocked. "I want you to be by my side for the dinner party,i want to introduce you as my wife to the world."Yi Jung said firmly and squeezed Ga Eul's hands. "But..Jung ah,it is because of last week's incident? I'm sorry, i promise i wont.."

"No,jagiya. i think it's time. And i dont want our marriage to remain a secret forever."Yi Jung smiled. "Besides,i've already released the news that i will bring along my wife to the exhibition and the media has been probing me alot these few days."

"Mwo?" Ga Eul squeaked. "Don't worry jagiya,i will be with you,everything will be okay."Yi Jung spoke tenderly.

Ga Eul wasn't sure. A part of her is dying to be able to hold her husband's hands in public, but the other part of her was afraid that their relationship might suffer or change. Nevertheless, Ga Eul knew that this decision would come sooner or later, it's time to be brave. She was determined to be the best wife of So Yi Jung's in the public eyes.

...

KimSang-Roll : oh icic! whao tats cool,studying in korea! =) thanks! i will try to google translate your fics to english and read too,keke. =) it's a pleasure to know you too! keep up the good work ya.. =)

thanks for support! appreciate it lots!

classes are so freaking packed these few days because official exams are coming soon.

and fanfics are my temporary escape from study stress.. =)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ga Eul was very certain that Yi Jung was serious about his decision to go public with their relationship. To make sure that Ga Eul would look the best that night,Yi Jung requested Jae Kyung to design evening wear for Ga Eul and arranged for make up artists to doll-up Ga Eul for the opening ceremony party. Jae Kyung on the other hand, was more than thrilled to accept Yi Jung's request, it has been a while since she last designed. In addition,to show her full support for Yi Jung's exhibition and his decision to announce Ga Eul, Jae Kyung decided to design a three piece collection for Ga Eul,Jan Di and herself to wear for the night's event, she was determined to let Ga Eul make a good and lasting first impression in the public's eyes. The remaining F4 members were invited too as VIP guests and Jun Pyo made Jan Di swear that she wouldn't do anything crazy then only would he allow her to attend the event.

Jae Kyung and Ga Eul went to Jan Di's mansion early the afternoon to get themselves ready. Yi Jung sent make up artists to the Goo mansion to doll up the girls,and they were excited about the event. Ga Eul was slightly worried about tonight's event. Tonight's gonna be a life changing event,ya. Ga Eul thought. She was mentally rehearsing how to answer the reporters and reminding herself to act with poise and lady-likeness in front of the cameras and Yi Jung's guest. Her anxieties and worries were half gone when Jae Kyung pulled out the gowns that she designed for the three of them.

"Omo! Unnie! There are absolutely stunning!" Ga Eul squeaked when she saw the gowns.

"Hehe,you're making me blush ya Ga Eul,come,lets all try it on,i might need to do some finishing adjustments,especially for Jan Di." Jae Kyung said.

Jan Di was astonished too, when she saw the gowns, "Unnie,you should create your own fashion line ya." Jan Di teased as she tried her gown. Jae Kyung designed all three pieces using the same tone and shade of colors. All three of the gowns are light beige and light pink in color. Jan Di's gown was a knee-length dress with an empire waist just below her bust line (since Jan Di specially requested that she doen't want a dress that is tight now that her stomach is getting bigger) decorated with handmade beads and flowers. The body of the dress has pleats and a cap sleeve made out of soft sheer satin. It made Jan Di looked like the Princess of the Goo Mansion.

"Jan Di! You look amazing!"Ga Eul couldn't help but to admire Jae Kyung's work. "Unnie you're really good! This color matches Jan Di's skin!"

Ga Eul dress was also a knee-length dress with a V-shaped tube top that fitted her body shape perfectly. (something like what Kim So Eun wore to the 12th JeonJu Int Film Festival) The dress accentuated her bust and hip line and most of her back is exposed, creating a very sexy and delicious So Ga Eul that even Ga Eul herself was amazed. "Ga Eul shii,it fits you perfectly! Im gonna make Yi Jung himself surprised too,hehe." Jae Kyung was proud of herself,the dress fitted Jan Di and Ga Eul so well. "Unnie,its amazing,but i look so... exposed.."Ga Eul said shyly, "are you sure.." "yah Ga Eul,im sure,Yi Jung would be pleased to see you like this,dont worry." Jae Kyung smiled, but at the back of her mind she knew that Yi Jung had a lot of 'protection' work to do too,to prevent guys from getting near to Ga Eul. Ga Eul's long hair were made into big soft curls that made her looked even more mature and sexy.

"Unnie,what about yours? Quick put yours on too!"Jan Di was excited, this is turning out to be a fun night. Jae Kyung smiled sheepishly,"hehe,okay.." Jae Kyung's dress, on the other hand, was a high-neck-collared sleeveless dress and fits her slim body perfectly. Jae Kyung looked simple, chic and elegant in the dress. "OMO! Unnie u look so elegant!"Jan Di and Ga Eul exclaimed. With her shoulder length hair tied up into a messy bun,Jae Kyung looked stunning. "Thanks,hehe.."she smiled sheepishly.

...

At the reception ballroom, heeps of reporters were present to report and take pictures of this grand event, since many of the important and well known people from the upper social class and the pottery world are present tonight. Jun Pyo, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were standing near the main entrance.

"What is taking the girls so long?" Jun Pyo grunted.

"Ya Jun Pyo ahh,just wait for a while more,the event hasn't started yet anyway." Woo Bin said. Actually, he was curious to see what is monkey up to. She has been so secretive these few days, refusing to devout more time into his project and always attend their discussions with panda eyes.

"They are here!" exclaimed Ji Hoo.

Woo Bin and Jun Pyo looked towards the entrance and saw three stunningly beautiful women walking into the reception hall. The reporters and cameramen instantly came up front and started taking pictures of them. "Ga Eul, just smile." Jan Di whispered. The three girls hugged and posed together for the photographers. After that,they spotted the F3 and walked towards them.

"Jae Kyung,i have to say,you three look amazing,nice designing work." Ji Hoo smiled.

"Thanks Ji Hoo,hehe."

"Mwo?Monkey you designed the outfits?" Woo Bin was stunned,no wonder she was so secretive recently. But he had to admit,Jae Kyung did a great job, the three gowns all had different styles but looked cohesive as a collection. "Yah,why didn't you tell me earlier yah.."

Jae Kyung sticked out her tongue to Woo Bin, "ya,i wanted to show you what im good in okay,i may suck in architecture thingies but im not that bad okay." "Haha,yah yah yah..come lets go in."Woo Bin gently touched Jae Kyung's waist to guide her towards the stage.

Jun Pyo on the other hand was totally bewitched by his wife's beauty,he starred at Jan Di with loving eyes, "Jan Di..." Jan Di smiled shyly. The guys guided the girls towards the stage and Ji Hoo led Ga Eul to meet up with Yi Jung.

...

Fifteen minutes away from the start of the opening ceremony. Yi Jung was chatting with his guest and personally welcoming each of them. He was pleased and honoured because many of the important people and public figures were present tonight. Also,there were a lot of reporters present too, eagerly waiting for the famous potter to fulfill his promise to announce his wife.

Yi Jung glanced to his right and saw Ji Hoo leading Ga Eul towards him. Yi Jung almost dropped his jaw open in amazement because Ga Eul looked superb, her porcelain fair skin looked radiant and matching with her dress color,and she looked so sexy and tempting. Yi Jung took over Ga Eul's hand and planted a kiss on it, "Jagiya,you look so beautiful tonight.." he couldn't take his eyes off Ga Eul. Ji Hoo grinned at Yi Jung's reaction, who would ever thought the famous Casanova So Yi Jung would fall head over heels for a girl. Ga Eul smiled bashfully, "thanks husband..i'm a little worried actually..." "Don't worry,i'll be by your side."Yi Jung smiled.

Yi Jung went on the stage along with Ga Eul and gave a toast of champagne. He smiled, "Good evening, i'm so honored and pleased to have all of you present today for the opening ceremony of my lastest exhibition,thanks for taking time off to attend. I hope that you all will enjoy my latest art pieces and support the auction that will be held at the end of this month. Thanks." Yi Jung finished with a toast to the crowd. Reporters and cameramen begin flooding the front part of the stage, snapping pictures of Yi Jung and Ga Eul, bombarding them with lots of questions.

"Mr So, is this your wife? Would you mind telling us her background?"

"Mr So, is it true that you had a shortgun marriage?"

"Mr So, you were previously known as the Casanova, there are speculations as to whether your marriage will last, what do you have to say about this?"

"Mr So.."

Ga Eul was staggered, she knew reporters like to ask tough questions and are not ashamed to probe into others' private life, but she never thought that they would be this straightforward, and the constant flashing of camera lights were abit overwhelming. Ga Eul steadied herself and continue to smile sweetly. Yi Jung noticed Ga Eul's reaction and held her closer to himself and answered, "Yes this is my wife, and we are happily married. As to ther other questions, i'm sorry, i won't answer them today." He smiled and guided Ga Eul down the stage.

"Mr So..wait..."

...

The dinner party started and food was served as the guest mingled around and admire Yi Jung's exhibits. Jae Kyung were savoring the food served meanwhile Jan Di engaged herself in a food rampage, (LOL) and the F3 were busy talking and greeting business partners and old friends whom they met. Jun Pyo was in the midst of a conversation with one of Shin Wa's major client when he saw Jan Di happily rampaging all the food she took on her plate and proceeded to take more. "Mr Park, please excuse me." Jun Pyo went straight to Jan Di and grabbed her arm, "Yah Jan Di, what are you doing? Didn't the doctor advise you not to eat so much?You're been having stomach cramps a lot lately,and not to mention you will get super fat." Jan Di pouted and looked at Jun Pyo with cute puppy eyes, "But you'll still love me right?I just feel so hungry,little Jun Pyo is hungry too,let me have just a bit more,alright?Pleaseee..." Jan Di said peevishly. "Ahhh alright,just a bit more okay,just a bit more." Jun Pyo surrendered, and Jan Di's smile widened.

Yi Jung introduced Ga Eul to several of his guest, including some influential politicians and important sponsors of their musuem. Ga Eul went to the drinks table,wanting to get a glass of punch juice when a tall and slim beautiful young lady wearing a black long gown came near her and nudged her. Ga Eul wasn't aware of it and some her fruit punch spilt and stained the abdomen part of her dinner dress. "Omo! Ah.." Ga Eul looked up and saw a pair of cold eyes staring at her. "I.. I'm sorry..but..." Ga Eul was abit puzzled, this young lady accidentally pushed her yet she ain't showing any signs of apologies. Yi Jung excused himself and came to Ga Eul's side. "Jagiya,are you okay?What..." He was shocked to see the person standing in front of Ga Eul, it was none other than the supermodel Jang Chung Ae, his ex-girlfriend.

"Chung Ae..you've returned from the States."

Upon seeing Yi Jung, Jang Chung Ae's temperament had a 180 degree change in. She softened her voice and smiled, "Yi Jung ah,yes,how can i not show up for such an important event of yours." Yi Jung was mentally telling himself "uh-oh". He had a gut feeling that Chung Ae was up to something.

Ga Eul was even more puzzled,"Jung ah you know this lady here?"

"Ah Jagiya,this..this is Chung Ae,a friend of mine." He introduced uncomfortably. "Friend? Yi Jung that's all you can say?" She turned to Ga Eul and looked at her with cold eyes again, "I was Yi Jung's..." Before Chung Ae could proceed any further, Woo Bin came interrupting their conversation. "Yah! Sorry guys! Yah..Chung Ae you're back.. Yi Jung,Ga Eul,we need you over there,some people are asking for you guys." "Ahh okay sure,Jagiya let's go over there,it was nice..meeting you Chung Ae." Ga Eul smiled and gave Chung Ae a nod and went over. Chung Ae looked at them as they walked away with a sinister smile.

"Omo! Ga Eul guess what! CG Fashion's editor-in-chief just approached me,she wants to do a four page spread of our outfits, she thought it was really nice!" Jae Kyung squeaked as she held Ga Eul's hands. Ga Eul was happy for Jae Kyung. "Omo!Unnie that's so awesome!" "Oh yes oh yes,oh hoho."Jae Kyung was completely over the moon. "Yah monkey,you can be happy, but watch youself ya,this is your fifth glass of champagne already." Woo Bin grinned. "Neh neh neh i know yah,Woo Bin appa" she teased.

As the girls were engrossed in their conversations, Woo Bin making sure that the girls wouldn't hear this, asked Yi Jung, "Yi Jung,howcome Chung Ae is here?" Woo Bin has a bad feeling about it. Yi Jung shrugged. "I don't know, she bumped into Ga Eul just now." Yi Jung recalled the past where Chung Ae made such a big scene when he wanted to break up with her during his philandering days. He stated his 'terms and conditions' clearly with Chung Ae before dating her but she went totally berserk and emotional went he started dating another model. Her obsession with Yi Jung increased as she went as far as blackmailing him and leaking private information to the reporters and newspapers, harassing the reaming F3 and creating all sorts of rumours. "Oh my, that woman is back."Jun Pyo remarked, he too remembered Chung Ae's crazy ways. Ji Hoo on the other hand, were deep in thoughts after hearing it.

Yi Jung was silent. What a great timing, he thought, right after he has announced Ga Eul. He sincerely hope that Chung Ae has gotten over her obsession over him and moved on, otherwise Ga Eul would be in great danger, he can't imagine what would Chung Ae do to Ga Eul out of pure jealousy.

...

...

souel83 : mucha gracias! haha..thanks a lot! thanks for reading and leaving a comment, i couldn't understand spanish at all so i google translated it. =)

thanks! i appreciate it lot! =)

RomanceDramaAzngrl : thanks so so much! Omo! i love teentitans too! i liked Beastboy and Raven a lot.. hehe..thanks for reading..appreciate it lots.. =)

thanks for supporting! =)

weather in Malaysia was hotter than usual the past 2/3 weeks, glad it's cooling down abit nowadays.. =)

anyway,hope you guys are okay. Stay healthy and happy yea! =)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

F4 and the girls went back after the dinner party around 11pm, Yi Jung was standing at the reception ballroom's main entrance, shaking hands and bidding goodbyes to his guest with Ga Eul by his side. "Guys,we'll be leaving now,Jan Di is totally worn out." Jun Pyo told the F3 as he supported the sleepy Jan Di towards his Jung patted Jun Pyo on his shoulders, "Thanks for coming, guys." He smiled. "Jan Di yah,go back and rest well okay?"Ga Eul said as she held Jan Di's hands.

"Monkey, let's go." Woo Bin said abruptly.

"Yah,since when did I say I need a lift from you yah,i can ask Ji Hoo."Jae Kyung crossed her arms.

"Mwo? Fine,bye,you can try taking a cab,get yourself kidnapped or get lost." He spoke playfully and turned around to leave. Ji Hoo,Yi Jung and Ga Eul looked at each other with a knowing smile, "I can't,i'm heading straight to the hospital right now." Ji Hoo smiled.

"Omo? Ahh yah Song Woo Bin!" Jae Kyung begin chasing after the Woo Bin, "Yah!Don't walk so fast lar,wait for me."

"Yah I thought someone said she didn't need a ride just now?"

Yi Jung,Ga Eul and Ji Hoo chuckled, "Those two idiots,haha..Yi Jung,Ga Eul shii,i'll be leaving now then." "Ji Hoo ah,thanks for coming."Yi Jung smiled.

…...

Yi Jung and Ga Eul arrived back in their room. "Jung ah,i think everything went well today,dont you think?" she let out a sigh and turned around to see Yi Jung's dark eyes starring intensely at her.

Ga Eul smiled shyly, she recognise this smile,it's all too familiar to her.

Yi Jung walk towards Ga Eul and pulled her into a warm embrace and begin planting soft kisses on her forehead,eyelids,nose and cheeks. The soft kisses soon turned into deep and passionate kissing and Yi Jung carried Ga Eul and gently laid her on their bed.

"Jung ah," Ga Eul said as softly, Yi Jung's kisses left her grasping for air. "you haven't turn off he table lamp," "I want to have a good look at you tonight as I love you,Jagiya,my Jagiya is so beautiful tonight and I want to make her mine forever." Ga Eul looked so tempting laying underneath him right now, and her soft big curls and skin, he said with a course voice and savoured her lips like a starving man as his hands wondered all over Ga Eul's body and exposed skin. Yi Jung soon found the zipper to Ga Eul's gown and clothes were discarded. He caressed every inch and Ga Eul's skin, wherever his hands were, his mouth followed. "Jagiya I love you so much." Yi Jung said with his lust-filled eyes fixed on Ga Eul. Ga Eul was so lost in the sensations Yi Jung gave her and she let out soft moans and threaded her hands into Yi Jung's hair. The couple drowned themselves in love and desire that night as their hearts got even closer to each other's.

…...

Woo Bin was sitting in the patio in his mansion having his late lunch and reading several newspapers and magazines. The patio was designed and built with lots of flowers and a fountain situated in the middle. The air there was cooling and fresh because of the plants and the water. Several servants came running towards Woo Bin, "Master, erm, Ms Jae Kyung wishes to see you now, we couldn't stop her,she is coming now.." Woo Bin chuckled, still reading the newspapers, "It's okay,let her in."

Jae Kyung came walking into the patio, "Yah Song Woo Bin, we got some work to do today, I must finalise the building plan today, appa has been questioning me a lot these few days... Omo,this place is nice.." Jae Kyung said as she scan the surroundings.

Woo Bin chuckled, "monkey,i know,but tonight I have an important meeting with a client. You know what,why not you come along with me?"

"Mwo? Me? Why would you want me to go along? Yah,would my life be in danger..." Jae Kyung said skeptically, he knew that Woo Bin deals with a lot of dangerous people.

"LOL,stop thinking too much ya..Go get dressed,we are leaving in half an hour's time." Woo Bin replied. "MWO? So soon? But I didn't bring any clothing." "And you thought that I wouldn't have any women clothing?" Woo Bin laughed. "please get something for Ms Ha to wear tonight." Woo Bin said to his attendants.

Jae Kyung sitting in Woo Bin's car as they proceed downtown to a nightclub. "Who are you meeting tonight?" Jae Kyung asked as she straightened her outfit. The servants brought Jae Kyung to a room with a collection of designers' clothing which she instantly recognised, Jae Kyung was guessing these clothes are left behinds by Woo Bin's many girlfriends but she dare not ask Woo Bin. She picked a little sleeveless black dress with U shape collar that made her look very simple and chic. "Urm, Gong San, you've heard of him before?" "Mwo?Isn't he one of the righthand men of Senator Lee?" Woo Bin was surprised, "Seems like monkey knows a lot too" he chuckled. "Why would he request a meeting with you?" Jae Kyung was confused, "Well, he has been doing a lot of 'business' with my casino, and.." "No, don't tell me,"Jae Kyung suddenly changed her mind, Woo Bin's 'business' sounded more like an illegal transaction, "i don't wanna get myself kidnapped because of knowing too much." "Mwo! Hahaha,"Woo Bin laughed, but deep down inside his mind he knew that it was indeed dangerous.

They met up with Mr. Gong San in one of the private VIP rooms in a club. Turns out Mr Gong San was nothing more than a drinker and womanizer. The moment Jae Kyung sat down and her skirt went a little above and exposed a lot more of her legs, Mr Gong San was already eyeing her, constantly asking her question and trying to be good towards her. Jae Kyung was very much disgusted by Mr Gong San's actions, not to mention that Woo Bin was a bit weird tonight. He became very unfriendly towards Jae Kyung the moment Mr Gong San showed her affection and constantly threw fierce glares at her.

"Yah Song Woo Bin, help me to finish this glass please." Jae Kyung said helplessly when Mr Gong San excused himself to go to the washroom. Mr Gong San kept on offering her to drink and honestly, she is starting to feel very dizzy and drunk. And this stupid Song Woo Bin has been doing nothing to help her but showing her sour faces.

Woo Bin stared at Jae Kyung without emotions on his face. He doesn't understand why, but he felt very irritated and angry seeing Mr Gong San's actions towards Jae Kyung. "If you really want me to help you, you must promise me something."

"What?"

"Stop smiling to him."

"Mwo?" Jae Kyung laughed, "That's it?I thought what,haha,sure why not." Jae Kyung was wondering why on earth would Woo Bin make such a childish request but it's okay, she had enough of Mr Gong San anyway,if he wasn't Woo Bin's guest, she would have slapped this perverted old man twice.

Woo Bin instantly felt better, he smiled, "Don't forget your promise yah." He said and drank the whole glass of beer in one breathe.

The rest of the meeting proved to be just as challenging as before. When Mr Gong San came back from the washroom, he insisted on making Jae Kyung drink more and offering to send her back. And Woo Bin was clever enough to quickly end the meeting before Mr Gong San went further by asking for Jae Kyung's number. Woo Bin was on the verge of strangling Mr Gong San knowing what thoughts are running at the back of his mind.

Woo Bin turned to the left to check Jae Kyung as he drove back towards his mansion. Jae Kyung was almost knocked out because of all the drinking. It was nothing for him,as he is already used to such occasions, but he doubt Jae Kyung's body could take it. It pained Woo Bin's heart to see Jae Kyung in such an uncomfortable situation, he hopes that Jae Kyung wouldn't start puking otherwise her body would feel even more upset. Woo Bin grabbed Jae Kyung's shoulders gently, "Monkey,we've reached."

Jae Kyung openned her eyes slightly, "Ya ahh..isn't this your house?" "I can't possibly send you home like this, can I?" True,Jae Kyung can't imagine the amount of explanation she has to give her appa if she goes home in such a state. Woo Bin opened her side of the car door and kneeled down, "Can you walk?Come,give me your hands." "Song Woo Bin.."Jae Kyung said dizzily. Woo Bin piggybacked Jae Kyung to one of the guestrooms and laid her down on the bed, he was about to leave and summon his servants to help change Jae Kyung into clean clothes when Jae Kyung started sobbing.

"Yah monkey, why are you crying all of the sudden?" Her tears pained Woo Bin's heart. He gently wiped of the tears that fell off Jae Kyung's eyes. Jae Kyung opened her eyes a little, seeming unknown of what happened earlier.

"Song Woo Bin,you're so lucky you know." She sobbed again, "At least you're not doing something you're forced to." Woo Bin came closer to Jae Kyung. "I wished my appa forced me aggressively, or, you know, scolded me." No that wouldn't happen, Jae Kyung knew, her appa had been nothing but a kind and loving father. "No matter how hard I try,i just can't,sobs, and the last thing I want is to disappoint my appa." She broke into tears.

Woo Bin was shocked to hear Jae Kyung's confession, he knew that Jae Kyung was referring to taking over his father's business. He sat on the bed near Jae Kyung and pulled her into his arms. Woo Bin was pleased to see such a vulnerable and real Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung grabbed hold of Woo Bin's shirt, she always wanted a shoulder to lean on, it has been so tiring, trying to lift up to others' expectations, trying to deny the fear of disappointing her family everyday when she knew outright that it existed. Woo Bin held Jae Kyung tighter, "Jae Kyung,don't worry okay.." He said gently as he patted Jae Kyung's back. "Jae Kyung.." He whispered softly.

Just for tonight,let me shelter you from whatever storms that are coming,let me share whatever burdens you have, Woo Bin thought, as he hugged a sobbing Jae Kyung to sleep that night.

…...

Hola! Thanks for supporting! Im really having a lot of fun writing bout Jae Kyung and Woo Bin, this couple is like a raw mineral yet to be extracted, so much potential and possibilities,haha..

Im trying to update fast, but need to devout more time studying,exams are coming soon. =)

hope u guys are fine, stay healthy and happy always yea.. =)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Newspaper headlines : CASANOVA POTTER SO YI JUNG MARRIED A COMMONER, SHORT GUN MARRIAGE, CASANOVA POTTER FINALLY REVEALED WIFE….

Yi Jung threw the newspaper on the table as they had their breakfast. "Full of rubbish and shit, Jagiya, I will ask driver Kim to send you to school." He decided as he notice some reporters lingering around the front gates of their home. Ga Eul starred at the newspapers and smiled, "It's okay yah Jung,neh." Ge Eul knew that this might be the end of her peaceful and ordinary life, but it will come sooner or later anyway, plus, the same thing happened to Jan Di and Jun Pyo when they first got married, reporters followed them here and there, and their news were all over the headlines of newspapers and magazines. Jan Di even nearly smack a reporter for asking them about their bedroom matters. (LOL) Eventually, everything simmered down as time goes by. If Jan Di can get over it, I can too, Ga Eul thought.

Yi Jung hugged his wife from behind tenderly and planted a kiss on her head, "Jagiya I'm sorry, you might not be able to take public transport to school anymore,at least for the time being, arasso?" Ga Eul smiled, "Neh husband."

….

Jae Kyung had a very sweet and strange dream last night. She was in the arms of a loving man who starred at her with gentle and loving eyes. The strange part was that the man turned out to be Prince Song Woo Bin and he treated her with extra care and tenderness, totally the opposite to the usual Woo Bin. Jae Kyung opened her eyes, feeling her head still a bit heavy and sore because of last night's hang over. She realize that she was hugging a person and being hugged back at the same time too. The next part of what she saw almost gave her a heart attack.

"AHHHHHHHH…" The Song Mansion was literally shaking.

Woo Bin woke up and found Jae Kyung sitting at the far end of the bed with blankets wrapped all around her. "Ya ahh, Song Woo Bin yah,why am I here?Why are you here?Did you do something to me yah?" She said as she held on too her 'protection', the blankets.

Woo Bin brushed his abit messy hair and chuckled, "Yah monkey,look at your clothes,are they still there?" Jae Kyung franticly opened the blankets and saw her clothes were all still intact and let out a sigh, "pheww…" Woo Bin teased her, "Yah I wouldn't be interested in a monkey okay, not to mention a drunken monkey. If it wasn't because that I'm worried of sending her back home in such a drunken stage,I would have dumped you by the roadside. " Woo Bin said, he knew at the back of his mind that he wouldn't do that, not even in his next lifetime.

"Isshh…" Jae Kyung was a bit disappointed actually, she secretly hoped that the gentle Woo Bin that 'appeared' last night would remain, but seems like it's not the case.

"If it wasn't because of someone who started crying and saying that she's so sad, I wouldn't have slept here too yah." Woo Bin teased, he hoped that Jae Kyung remembered what happen last night, he didn't want the tender moments he had with Jae Kyung last night to disappear, he wanted both of them to remember it.

"Mwo!" Jae Kyung's face begin to blush, last night's memories begin to flow back into her mind, it wasn't a dream, that guy was real and it was Woo Bin. Ahh it's so embarrassing, she actually broke down and poured all her heart out in front of Woo Bin. "Err..ermm actually i…" Jae Kyung was lost in words.

Woo Bin chuckled, at last Jae Kyung remembered. "LOL, let's get up and have breakfast."

…

"Omo, Jan Di yah, please don't tell me that you've brought us here to watch you learn cooking?" Jae Kyung teased. Jan Di had insisted, no, pestered Ga Eul and Jae Kyung to attend a cooking class with her this evening. The cooking classroom was beginning to be filled with people as other students arrived and started preparing themselves too. Jan Di wore her apron with a bright smile and replied, "LOL Unnie,no. See?" she pointed to the empty spaces beside her, "I've signed you two up too."

"Mwo?"

Ga Eul can't help but to laugh. Jan Di's stomach is beginning to grow bigger as she reaches her second trimester of pregnancy, but she is becoming more and more beautiful and motherly. Jan Di started going for classes on how to cook,attending seminars about mother and child care and etc, and Jun Pyo had been more than supportive of Jan Di's actions, he too, delegated work away and spent less time overseas to be with Jan Di. The truth is, Ga Eul is very happy for Jan Di and hoped that she would be a mother too,one day.

Jan Di pulled Jae Kyung and Ga Eul to the tables, "Yahh.. please guys, just this once, okay? Hehe ,you guys will benefit too, Ga Eul can cook for Yi Jung, and Unnie can cook for Woo Bin too." Jae Kyung immediately blushed when she heard Jan Di's statement, "Yah since when do I want to cook for that fella…" Ga Eul and Jan Di laughed, "Yah Unnie, don't tell me you did not notice how much Woo Bin has changed since you guys were closer." Jae Kyung pretended not to be aware of it, but it's true, Woo Bin had changed a lot, he stopped fooling around with women and reduced his visits to pubs and nightclubs drastically, even the remaining F3 could tell it.

"I….." Jae Kyung was starring at the floor, again, lost for words.

"LOL, it's okay Unnie, if Woo Bin ever bully you, you let me know yah, I will reward him with a good flying kick," Jan Di smirked, "Haha, Jan Di ,thanks." Jae Kyung smiled, could there be any possibilities between her and Woo Bin? She wouldn't deny that she was attracted to him too, but she wasn't certain of her Woo Bin's feelings towards her, she wouldn't want to mistake Woo Bin's kindness towards her last night as love affections. She sighed, let's see how things go.

Ga Eul was laughing along with the girls when she noticed someone was following her. Maybe she was overreacting, but her instincts told her that she had been followed around these few days. She turned around and saw no one. "Ga Eul, what's wrong?" Jae Kyung and Jan DI noticed that Ga Eul has been acting a bit strange these few days. Jae Kyung starred at the direction Ga Eul was looking at, "Is there someone there?" Ga Eul shocked her head, "Aniyo, nothing ,let's start preparing, class starting soon." Jae Kyung continued her conversation with Ga Eul and Jan Di as they put on their aprons, "Yah Jan Di, please don't cook until you forget about the photo shoot next week ya." "O.. ah haha, no I did not Unnie," Jan Di laughed, she did forget. "Ga Eul, don't forget too ah." Ga Eul smiled and nodded, she still felt that someone is watching and following her.

…

Yi Jung threw a pile of pictures on stop Woo Bin's table. "I need you to help me find out the person doing this, Woo Bin." Yi Jung said with worried in his eyes. Yi Jung received an anonymous parcel this morning after Ga Eul left and inside the parcel was pictures of Ga Eul walking, going to school and doing all her daily activities, and a warning letter saying that "Chu Ga Eul will pay". Yi Jung was worried, his worst nightmare is about to crystallize.

Woo Bin went through the pictures. Someone has been following Ga Eul shi and taking pictures of her. "Do you think it's Jang Chung Ae?" Ji Hoo who came straight after receiving Yi Jung's phone call, too, was going through the pictures.

"I don't know,but I wouldn't deny the high possibility. You know how extreme she can be right."Yi Jung said and sighed. "Do you plan to let Ga Eul shii know about this?"Ji Hoo asked.

"I don't think so,I wouldn't want her to be worried."

"Yi Jung ah,I think you need to tell Ga Eul, at least she will be more alert, otherwise.." Ji Hoo was worried too.

Yi Jung remained stubborn. The truth is, he didn't want to bring up his past because he knew that Ga Eul yang would be sad and it will ruin all the happy moments they have had so far. "It's okay, I'll contact Jun Pyo to borrow a few of his bodyguards to follow Ga Eul. Woo Bin,can you help me to find out? As soon as possible."

"Sure." Yi Jung, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were silent and deep in thoughts.

…

Soeul83: thanks so much for your comment.. haha I'm really glad that you're enjoying reading,hehe.. =) yuppies I enjoy writing about jae kyung and woo bin too.. =) promise I will update asap. =)

Brightstar12: thankies! Hehe..

WhenFangirlsAttack00 : thanks! =D promise I will update asap too.. =) glad you enjoyed reading.. thanks for the wishes!

Hoho,I'm excited about how this story will end too. Wahaha..

Exams are nearing but the ideas are coming in too.. . its like a direct relationship, higher the exam stress, faster the ideas come in, LOL. =)

Anyway thanks so much for supporting! I appreciate all the comments, reviews and subscriptions. Thanks so much, I hope that all of u guys are okay, stay safe and healthy, have a pleasant day ahead! =)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Yi Jung immediately search for Ga Eul's sign as soon as he arrived home, his discussion with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo just now still worries him. He found Ga Eul in the kitchen, leaning against the table chopping carrots and vegetables. Ga Eul looked so sweet and motherly with her hair half tied and wearing a white laced apron. She was humming a tune with her mouth while the kitchen was filled with the aroma of cabonara sauce. Yi Jung smiled as he lean on the kitchen door frame and observed Ga Eul, she was still so engrossed in her cooking that she didn't realize someone was starring at her. She took a day off from work because she was feeling very nausea and unwell, maybe because of the recent events, nevertheless was still very much in the mood of cooking for her husband.

"Omo!" Ga Eul quickly attended to the spaghetti that are boiling in the pot, "Omo, did I put salt in it?" Ga Eul was asking herself. Yi Jung laughed silently as he watched his cute wife pout and trying hard to think back whether she added salt into the pot or not. Yi Jung hugged Ga Eul from behind and placed his chin in between Ga Eul's shoulders and neck. "Jagiya im back, and I smell something nice."

Ga Eul gasp in surprise. "Jung ah! You scared me." Yi Jung smiled and hugged Ga Eul tighter, Ga Eul's presence was like a light to him, she always fills the house with a warm and cozy feeling. Yi Jung thought of the pictures and the warning letter, he was determined to find out who wants to hurt his wife, he wanted to come home everyday seeing her safe and sound. "Jagiya, howcome Ajumma Han and the rest of the servants are not here?" Usually Ga Eul would prepare meals along with the help of the servants, Yi Jung liked it like this, at least Ga Eul wouldn't be overloaded with housework since she insisted in doing the housework. Yi Jung still remember what Ga Eul said : Omo, Jung ah, I will feel incomplete as your wife if I weren't allowed to do housework. "Oh I gave them half a day's break, hehe." Yi Jung smiled, this is his cute wife, Chu Ga Eul, so special.

"Jung ah, I learnt this recipe yesterday during cooking class." Ga Eul smiled as she pointed to the dishes. "Oh? Since when did you attended cooking class? My Jagiya is a natural cook." He winked. "Ya Jung ah, Jan Di signed me and Unnie up, apparently she has been attending a lot of these kind of classes." "Whao," Yi Jug chuckled, guess Jan Di is changing a lot into a mother, "I'm sure Jun Pyo have no choice but to swallow Jan Di's food then." Yi Jung laughed. Ga Eul laughed and poked Yi Jung gently, "Yah Jung ah you're so bad, Jun Pyo sun bae is so supportive of Jan Di." Another reason being Jun Pyo loved his wife too much. That's why Jan Di has followed Jun Pyo to the States because he has to be there for a full week for unavoidable business matters.

Yi Jung was still hugging Ga Eul's waist as Ga Eul put a piece of the meat into Yi Jung's mouth and laughed. "Jung ah the sauce is all over your face,hehe." Yi Jung smiled and pulled Ga Eul closer to kiss her but Ga Eul kept on avoiding. "Yah Jagiya, come closer." Yi Jung teased. Ga Eul laughed, "You have sauce all over your mouth Jung." Yi Jung winked at Ga Eul with a naughty smile, "I can put it all over you too If I want, Jagiya, come here." Ga Eul laughed as the couple teased and played with each other in the kitchen. Their laughter attracted the servants' attention and they were peeping afar from the living room as they giggle with each other. Apparently observing their employers were like watching Korean dramas, such a sweet, loving and cute couple. As for Ajumma Han, she was pleased that young master Mr So has found his soulmate, otherwise his life would still be up-side-down as before.

…

Ha Jae Kyung was pacing up and down in Woo Bin's office as she waited for the Mafia Prince to arrive. He was already an hour late and today is very important, she brought all the sketches and plans which must be finalized today because her appa has been urging her to not to drag the project.

Jae Kyung heard noises coming from downstairs as the servants all rushed towards it. Jae Kyung went downstairs and was shocked to see Woo Bin walking in with his right arm bleeding and his forehead bruised. Woo Bin's right hand men was also slightly hurt. Jae Kyung immediately went to check Woo Bin's arm, "Song Woo Bin! What happened to you? You're bleeding!" Woo Bin tried to flip his fringe to cover his forehead bruise but Jae Kyung noticed it. "Your forehead is bruised too!" She said with worried eyes. "Can you get some hot water and towels, and get the first aid kit too!" She turned to the servant girl, and quickly held Woo Bin and helped him to his bedroom.

Woo Bin's arm and forehead was burning in pain but he thought that it was worth it to exchange Jae Kyung's expression on her face right now. Woo Bin smiled secretly as he watch Jae Kyung dressing his wounds, her face was filled with worry as she carefully clean Woo Bin's wounds on his arm. "Yah monkey, since when did you learn how to do first aid?" Woo Bin teased.

Jae Kyung, eyes still fixed on Woo Bin's wounds, "Jan Di dragged Ga Eul and I to attend a lot of these sort of classes, I guess Ga Eul and I benefitted a lot. Yah I can't believe you're still in the mood to tease me. What happened? How come you're so hurt?" Jae Kyung couldn't hide her concern and worry for Woo Bin.

Woo Bin wanted to touch Jae Kyung's face, he never had a woman so concerned about him, his past girlfriends were all interested in either his money, or the fun and luxury he could afford to give them. "Nah it's normal, sometimes clients just get agitated and all violent, my men and I weren't prepared tonight, that's why we are hurt." Jae Kyung was silent, "yah monkey, don't be worried okay, it's normal." Jae Kyung's eyes became teary upon hearing Woo Bin's words, "And you intend to continue like this forever?" Woo Bin ran out of words when he saw Jae Kyung's teary eyes, "I…" He cupped Jae Kyung's face, "You know monkey, you're not alone in your situation, I wish I could do what my heart and passion tells me to do too, but this is family business, I wish to put an end to all this too you know." Woo Bin thought that a mafia prince's lifestyle would suit him since he detested commitments, but right now, starring into Jae Kyung's eyes, he wished for a stable, safe and quiet life.

Woo Bin pulled Jae Kyung into his embrace and the two stayed like this for thirty seconds or so, enjoying each other's warmth until Jae Kyung abruptly pushed Woo Bin away, "Ya ahhh… who asked you to hug me like that." She was blushing. Woo Bin was a bit shock when Jae Kyung pushed him, the embrace ended too soon to his delight, but he smiled, "LOL I'm sure someone was enjoying it too." "Yah! You.. faster give me your arm yah, we're not done with your wounds yet okay." Jae Kyung's face was even redder.

…..

The next morning in school, Ga Eul just finished her last class with the primary three kids when she went to the toilet to get herself cleaned up. She smiled, the children never fail to brighten up her day. She was even more excited to go home today, too announce a great news to her husband. Yups, Ga Eul went to the hospital with Jae Kyung this morning, turns out her nausea and feeling unwell was nothing other than morning sickness, she was already three and a half weeks pregnant. Ga Eul was toally overjoyed with the news, she was sure that Yi Jung will be happy too, since both of them had been planning for children and yearned for children more ever since the Goos were expecting their first child.

Ga Eul grabbed her handbag after wiping dry her hands with towel, and was about to leave when she saw a lady standing next to the toilet entrance, starring at her. Ga Eul recognize this woman, it was none other than the woman who nudged her during Yi Jung's opening ceremony dinner party. "Chung Ae, howcome you're here?" She smiled and greeted her politely, totally innocent and oblivious of Chung Ae's plans.

Ga Eul felt something wasn't right when Chung Ae brought two men inside and approached her. She wanted to yell for help but it was too late, the men covered her mouth with a clothe and Ga Eul lost her consciousness….

…

…..

WhenFangirlsAttack00 : thanks for reading! Hehe.. =)

Trying to update fast.. =)

Prep-ing for exams at the same time too..how many of you guys are prep-ing for exams too? Hehe.. =)

Thanks for supporting and reading! Appreciate it lots.. =)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Yi Jung was sitting on the edge of Woo Bin's office table, "Woo Bin, still no news of who took the pictures?" Woo Bin shook his head, "Nope. Did you let Ga Eul shii know about this?" "No, I really don't wish to bring up the past, Woo Bin, I really don't." Yi Jung answered as closed his eyes and sighed. With the auction coming ahead this weekend, he definitely had his mind very occupied.

Yi Jung's cell phone rang. "Yoboseyo.. Mwo? Since what time? Okay, try to search again." Yi Jung hung up, "Woo Bin, Ga Eul is missing. Jun Pyo's bodyguards said she went to the toilet and never came out." Yi Jung was panic right now, he instructed the bodyguards to search the school carefully again. Woo Bin knew where this was going to lead to, he is all too familiar with all these kind of situations.

Yi Jung's cell phone rang again, this time it was an anonymous phone call. Yi Jung answered the phone call and was greeted by a 3G scene of Jang Chung Ae. Yi Jung's heart stopped, his worst nightmare was indeed happening this very instant. "So Yi Jung, look who I have here with me," Chung Ae laughed as she turned the camera to show Yi Jung.

Yi Jung felt as if the world stopped that very second, Chung Ae had Ga Eul's hands tied up in front of her and her mouth tied up. Her forehead is bruised and slightly bleeding, and her body is soaking wet with only a shirt on. "Chung Ae! How could you've done this!" Yi Jung felt very angry. "Omo," Chung Ae sniggered, "look who is speaking back to me in such a manner," Chung Ae grabbed the cigarette from one of her man and poked the burning red cigarette stub onto Ga Eul's left arm. Ga Eul groaned in pain as she struggle but Chung Ae's two men were holding her firmly that she had no way was escaping the pain. "Chung Ae stop it! Tell me what do you want! Stop hurting Ga Eul I beg you!" Yi Jung couldn't take it anymore, his heart is breaking into a million pieces seeing Ga Eul hurt. Chung Ae begin to laugh, "Now you're making more sense. Omo! Am I seeing this correctly? The former Casanova is actually begging me just for a girl." She laughed victoriously.

Ga Eul was starting to lose her consciousness. Chung Ae had been beating her and giving her slaps ever since she got her tied up. She even stripped her outer coat and vest off, leaving her with nothing on but a sheer white shirt in this cold winter. And to make things even worse for Ga Eul, she poured water all over Ga Eul. Ga Eul was beginning to freeze and the excruciating pain on her left arm made her dizzy. She wasn't sure what was running through her mind, but she prayed to see her husband and friends just one more time if this is really her time to leave.

"So Yi Jung, I have another surprise for you." Chung Ae laughed evilly as she took some small dark pictures of a baby scan out from a brown envelope and showed it to the camera. "Oh my my my, looks like Ms So Yi Jung here is having little So Yi Jung." Yi Jung closed his eyes in agony, his wife is pregnant with his child and under such torture. "Chung Ae, please, just tell me what you want." "Come to this address alone, don't you dare call the police or bring any of your stinky friends, otherwise you can bury your wife and child personally." She finished and hung up.

Yi Jung wanted to leave immediately but Woo Bin held him back, "Yi Jung, wait! Don't act harshly, we need to think first! This is Chung Ae we're dealing with!" Yi Jung couldn't care less, "I can't wait any longer! God knows what she would do to Ga Eul!" He broke away and headed to his car. "Yi Jung, my men and I will follow you, whatever it is, don't act harshly okay?" Yi Jung nodded.

…..

"Chung Ae… please…." Ga Eul begged, the coldness was piercing through her bones like thousands of needles. She held her hands near her abdomen, my baby, she thought as she closed her eyes and shed tears. Chung Ae, who had gone fully crazy, grabbed Ga Eul's hair from behind and dragged her up from lying on the floor. "Ahh, please..!" Chung Ae who cold-bloodedly ignored Ga Eul's request, dragged her to the other side of the warehouse. One of her men held Ga Eul's right hand out as the other placed metals bars between her fingers. Ga Eul was frightened, "What, what are you guys doing?" Before Ga Eul could even get any answers, she felt excruciating pain in between her fingers as the man clasped the bars together and squeezing her fingers. Ga Eul groaned in pain, "Chung Ae, please.." She felt as if her finger bones were going to crush. But Chung Ae laughed as she see Ga Eul suffering in pain.

Yi Jung arrived in time to witness his wife almost crumbling because of the torture she is receiving from Chung Ae. "Chung Ae stop it! Stop it! Just tell me what you want, let go of Ga Eul!" Chung Ae was even more excited when she saw Yi Jung, to her, the fun was just about to begin.

"Well well well, look who we have here, Mr So Yi Jung, famous potter." Yi Jung's heart was broken when he saw Ga Eul panting and almost fainting, "Chung Ae, please, let go Ga Eul, she has nothing to do with our past." "Urm ya true, but Yi Jung, do you know what do I want the most? I want to see your suffer, I want you to feel the pain and despair I had when you dumped me." She gave a nod and the men continue clasping the bars together and crushing Ga Eul's fingers. Ga Eul groaned and started crying, the pain was all too much for her to endure and she passed out on the floor. "Ga Eul!"Yi Jung screamed, Ga Eul's fingers were all blue black and bleeding. "Chung Ae stop it please," Yi Jung started to cry, "You've gotten what you want, im in pain, just let Ga Eul go." Chung Ae's smile widened even more, "Oh now you feel the pain ya? You filthy rich spoilt brat, do you think you would really play around and not being punished? Ha! In your next life perhaps! Now I want you to feel eternal despair, just like what you gave me!" Chung Ae laughed and pulled a gun out. Yi Jung froze when she aimed the gun at Ga Eul, "What an annoying little bitch, trying to pretend as if you're so special and good, now you won't be able to do any pottery or art, hahah!" "Chung Ae! Stop it! It's me that you want, not her!" Yi Jung screamed, wanting to stop Chung Ae before she take Ga Eul's life. Chung Ae was about to pull the trigger when Woo Bin, Jae Kyung and his men burst into the warehouse and took Chung Ae by a shock. "You bastard! You brought people!" Chung Ae wanted to proceed with shooting Ga Eul when Woo Bin shoot Chung Ae at her legs and she fell on the floor. Police came shortly afterwards and arrested Chung Ae, apparently she has gone completely hysterical, she was still laughing and waving her hands victoriously as if she did a good deed.

Yi Jung and Jae Kyung rushed to check Ga Eul. Yi Jung took off his jacket and wrapped Ga Eul with it, he carried Ga Eul and Woo Bin drove them to the nearest hospital.

"Woo Bin, faster!" Yi Jung was hugging Ga Eul close to himself, Ga Eul's body was icy cold, her bruises on her forehead and arm still fresh. Jae Kyung was so heart broken as she held Ga Eul's hands, "Ga Eul shiii…" her fingers were bleeding and swollen because of the torture.

…..

Woo Bin, Yi Jung and Jae Kyung were waiting outside in the hospital when Ji Hoo came rushing towards them, "I'm sorry guys, I just got the news." He sat down beside Yi Jung and patted his back.

"I'm sorry Yi Jung, I was with Ga Eul shii this morning in the hospital, you should have seen her expression when she found out that she was pregnant, she wanted to inform you personally." Jae Kyung said, she couldn't believe that such a thing would happen to Ga Eul shii.

Yi Jung closed his eyes and felt the pain going through his heart and nerves. He held the baby scan pictures and cried. Ga Eul yang was completely innocent of his past, yet she is paying the price of his irresponsible philandering ways.

The doors opened and the doctor came out to meet with them. "Doctor Yoon, you're here." "Yes, may I know how is the patient?" "She is fine, we have cleaned and dressed her wounds, but her finger bones are severely damaged, it might take a few months before she can fully recover." Yi Jung's heart sunk when he heard that, he hope that Ga Eul shii will be able to take it. "What about the baby?" Jae Kyung asked eagerly. "The baby is fine, there were some minor bleeding, but it has stopped. I would advise that the patient need not go through such situations anymore, otherwise it might cause a miscarriage." Yi Jung was relieved upon hearing that the baby is fine.

…..

WhenFangirlsAttack00 : im so sorry for the cliffhanging.. . will update asap..thanks for supporting! Appreciate it lots lots lots.. =)

A quick update.. hope you guys are okay, stay blessed and healthy always! =)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ga Eul slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the warm sunshine shinning into her bedroom. Ga Eul scanned the surroundings of the room and found Yi Jung holding onto her hand as he was fast asleep with his head leaning on his arms beside her. Ga Eul smiled at this sight. The scary memories of being tortured by Jang Chuang Ae did not haunt her because she had sweet and long dream that reminded her of all the blessings she already had in her life so far. Firstly she had her best friend Geum Jan Di, then came along Ha Jae Kyung, whom with she became best friends and shared thousands of wonderful memories. Then it was the F4, who taught her a whole lot about loyalthy, friendship and courage. Last but not least, she met her soulmate, So Yi Jung, whom she considers the 'best-est' gift she could ever receive from God. For all the ups and downs, and waiting that they went through, to be able to marry him, and taste the bittersweetness of love.

Yi Jung was awaken by Ga Eul's movements and smiled, "Jagiya! Finally, you're awake." He sat beside Ga Eul and planted kisses on her forehead, as he helped Ga Eul to sit up on the bed. "Ajumma Han, can you please bring in the porridge Jae Kyung brought just now?" Yi Jung asked, as Ajumma Han left the room to prepare it.

"Jung ah, Jae Kyung cooked?" Ga Eul smiled, "Neh, your heiress best friend cooked for you, Jagiya, but i'm not sure whether i should allow my wife to eat it or not," he teased, as Ga Eul chuckled.

"Jagiya, are you feeling okay? I'm sorry about Chung Ae, i should have told you, at least.." Yi Jung was starting to put all the blame on himself, "Jung ah," Ga Eul placed her bandaged fingers to gently cover Yi Jung's mouth, "No ar, it's not your fault, i'm willing to go through anything for you." Yi Jung felt so touched upon hearing Ga Eul's words, his wife was enduring such great pain yet she was willing to go through it just for him. Yi Yung held Ga Eul's hands and his heart ached when he touched the bandages, "But your fingers are hurt."

"Jung ah, it's okay, i'm a strong girl, i'm sure it will heal fast." Ga Eul said and gave a bright smile to Yi Jung hugged Ga Eul into his arms, he cannot express the joy that is going through his veins right now seeing Ga Eul with such a positive spirit, "Jagiya, i promise, i won't allow anyone to harm my beloved queen and little princess anymore."

Ga Eul laughed as she gently break free from Yi Jung's embrace, "Princess?" "Neh,"Yi Jung replied as he placed his hands on Ga Eul's abdomen, "How is my little princess doing today?" He said with a soft and playful tone of voice. Ga Eul laughed, "Yah Jung ah, how do you even know that our baby is a girl?" Yi Jung gave a cheeky, know-it-all look, "Of course i know! I'm sure she will be a pretty, gentle, kind and loving girl just like her mother." Yi Jung winked. Ga Eul laughed, "What if it is a boy?" "Then he definitely will be as handsome and charming like your husband, Jagiya," Yi Jung winked again. Ga Eul gently pushed Yi Jung and let out a laughter.

Yi Jung hugged Ga Eul and enjoy the warmth of his wife in his arms, never again was him going to allow such an awful incident to happen to Ga Eul. Ga Eul on the other hand, was smiling and brimming with joy and happiness in Yi Jung's embrace.

"Jung ah, what about Chung Ae? How is she?" Ga Eul thought of the poor Chung Ae. Yi Jung's face sunked when he heard Chung Ae's name being mentioned. "She is still in the hospital recovering, but the doctors said that she is mentally unwell now, gone totally crazy. We are filing a legal court case against her, the lawyers said that our chances of winning are predominantly high, Jagiya."

"What happens if we win?"

Yi Jung swallowed his saliva, now this is the hardest part, because he knew what his wife's reaction would be. "Well Jagiya, kidnapping and blackmailing is already a big crime, plus she tortured you, not to mention that she is fully aware that you're pregnant, i suppose it will either give her a life imprisonment or death penalty." "MWO?Jung ah, must we really do this? Chung Ae is mentally unwell now, what's the use of punishing her?"

Yi Jung knew it, Ga Eul would definitely forgive Chung Ae, but he did not want to let Chung Ae go this easily. However his wife's pleading was melting all of his defense away. "Jung ah, please, let's not shed anymore tears or blood, can we give up the courtcase please..." Yi Jung smiled and hugged Ga Eul again, good thing he didn't mention Chung Ae's parents begging him not to sue their daughter in front of the media, otherwise Ga Eul would immediately drop the court case.

...

Ha Jae Kyung marched into Song Woo Bin's office with bundles of rolled papers in her arms and shut the door behind her. "Song Woo Bin! No running away anymore this time yah, we must finalize the project tonight! Otherwise i can't go home without giving an explanation to my appa." She said as she placed bought her hands on her waist.

Woo Bin chuckled when he saw Jae Kyung with such expression. He was closing his eyes, taking a rest while massaging his temples as Jae Kyung dashed into his office. "Yah monkey, don't get so worked up. Omo, wrinkles are coming out." he teased.

Jae Kyung immediately gasped, "Omo! Where where?" as she searched for a mirror or a reflection to confirm Woo Bin's statement. "Nah i'm just joking,LOL." Woo Bin chuckled. Jae Kyung pouted, as she glared at Woo Bin.

"I can't do the finalizing tonight, i need to meet someone up later." Woo Bin said as he went to the closet to get his coat and jacket. "Mwo? You have business meet ups again neh? But, at this pace, your mansion extension will only be done by the time your grandson is born! And i will receive lectures from my appa until my grandson is born too!" Woo Bin burst out in laughter.

"Yah, come let's go, we need to beat the downtown traffic."

"Mwo? I'm going too?" Jae Kyung asked.

"Yah, you're already well dressed anyway," he said as he check out Jae Kyung's outfit.

"Aniyo! I don't want to go, God knows i've been to a lot of meetings with you. If you want me to go, you must grant me three wishes." Jae Kyung sticked out her toungue at Woo Bin.

Woo Bin chuckled, "Yah, you think you're Aladdin and i'm some sort of Genie yah.." he rolled his eyes. "I'm not going, not unless you grant me three wishes." She pouted and crossed her arms. Yups, she has been giving so much of her time to this Mafia Prince, it's high time he shows some sincerity Bin rolled his eyes again, "Ahhh neh neh neh, three wishes."

He grabbed Jae Kyung's hands and made his way towards the main entrance, as Jae Kyung stated her first wish. "My first wish, i do not want to go to the meeting now." Jae Kyung said as she gave a cheeky, i-got-cha look on her face. Woo Bin stopped walking and looked back, this cheeky and naughty woman, she actually wished against the reason she got the three wishes. "No, not granted. Next wish." Woo Bin laughed as he grabbed Jae Kyung's hands again and continue walking past the corridor. "MWO? Yah what kind of Genie are you ar, how can you deny the wishes.." Her voice was literally loud enough and resonating against the walls and corridors of Woo Bin's mansion. Woo Bin have to admit that his usually cold and quiet mansion had became a 'happening' place ever since Jae Kyung's visits became frequent. Her presence has liven up the whole place because she would always bring in extra activities whenever she comes, it's either food for the servants, games or some sort of outdoor activities that she would force Woo Bin and his men to play along with her. Woo Bin had always teased Jae Kyung for being so loud but deep down inside, his heart had welcomed Jae Kyung just like his mansion had welcomed her presence.

Woo Bin dragged a reluctant Jae Kyung to the main hall entrace where his men was waiting by the door and his servants were all lined up awaiting any instructions from him. "Yah fine, my second wish," Jae Kyung did a superman-about-to-take-off pose with her knees bended and butt sticked out, "you must do this superman pose and say 'I will not fart although i feel like farting'." Woo Bin's eyes widened as his servants gave out a laughter and his men were trying so hard not to laugh. "Yah Song Woo Bin Genie, what are you waiting for, faster!" Jae Kyung said as she flashed a cheeky smile and sticked her toungue out. Woo Bin's face became tomato red, "Yah! Monkey! Wish not granted. Let's go." he said as he grabbed Jae Kyung's hands and walk out towards his car. "Mwo?Second wish not granted too? Yah what kind of lousy Genie are you..."

"Yah what are you guys laughing.." Woo Bin asked sternly as he noticed his men covering their mouths. "Nothing, Boss, nothing."

...

...

...

brightstar12 : thanks so much! =) hehe.. appreciate it lots, thanks for reading,hoho..

WhenFangirlsAttack00 : thanks so so much! sobs, im so touched, appreciate it lots.. =) thanks for reading,hehe..

KimSang-Roll : thankies thankies! im glad you enjoyed it. Yah, Chung Ae is kind of crazy,but its over adi,hehe..thanks for reading!

will try to update fast..classes are packed these few days, exams nearing..

hehe..

to all of you out there who are having exams too, God bless and aja aja fighting!

to all my readers, thanks for supporting! i appreciate it a lots..stay happy, healthy and safe always! =)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The usual F4 gathering in one of the jazz lounge in downtown Seoul. The trio band on the stage was playing soft and jazzy music while the F4, Jan Di, Ga Eul and Jae Kyung were enjoying their chit-chatting.

"Omo! Chu Ga Eul! Such a thing happened and you did not notify me immediately!" Jan Di and Jae Kyung were sitting by both sides of Ga Eul. They were holding Ga Eul's hands and carefully inspecting Ga Eul to make sure that she has indeed recovered much. "Aniyo Jan Di ah, we didn't want to disturb you and Jun Pyo sun bae's trip yah. I'm fine, see?" Ga Eul said as she smiled. Jun Pyo and Jan Di just came back from the States last night.

Jae Kyung pouted and said, "With the two of you pregnant, i'm feeling so left out."

"Yah Unnie, don't worry, what are you waiting for, Woo Bin..." before Jan Di could finish her sentence, her mouth ws covered by Jae Kyung with half of her face blushing red. She said with a low voice, "Shhhhh! Yah Geum Jan Di!" Jae Kyung looked across the room and let out a relief as Woo Bin and the guys were still talking and didn't seem to heard their conversation.

"Yah Unnie, don't tell me you guys have yet to confess your feelings for each other, almost half the people on planet earth knows that you two are an item." Jan Di winked as she took a sip of her fruit juice. Jun Pyo had banned Jan Di from having any sorts of exotic or alcoholic drinks since she is already seven months pregnant.

Jae Kyung pouted, she wouldn't be surprised if everyone had the impression that Woo Bin and her is a couple, she had been appearing in public with Woo Bin a lot recently since Woo Bin insisted in bringing her to his business meet ups and social parties, from there on. They shared a couple of tender moments, they knew that they were heading somewhere towards love, but neither one of them openly confessed their feelings to each other. "I don't know actually, Woo Bin hasn't said anything yet.." Jae Kyung said as she glanced at Woo Bin.

"Unnie, why don't you make the first move then?" Ga Eul smiled as she suggested. "Ga Eul shii! What if he rejects me?" Jae Kyung squeked, she doubted Woo Bin would want to settle down for a serious relationship looking at the lifestyle he had, and she definitely wouldn't want a short tem relationship that would end up breaking her heart when Woo Bin decided that he already had enough of her. "Neh, judging the way Woo Bin sun bae changed so much for you, i don't think he will reject you Unnie, im sure Woo Bin sun bae feels the same for Unnie too." Ga Eul smiled.

The guys on the other hand were having a light drink of alcohol, it has been a while since all four of them gathered and they were happily talking and teasing each other.

"Ga Eul shii seems to be recovering fast," Ji Hoo said.

Yi Jung nodded and smiled, as he observed his wife intensely, as the three ladies were in the middle of their chattering.

She was wearing a pink dress tonight with her hair let down in soft curls. Yi Jung's heart skipped a little upon his observation, he felt like an eighteen year old high school boy falling in love with his wife all over again. Ga Eul became more and more beautiful and breathtaking ever since her pregnancy, she was glowing with sweetness, and her body figure became slightly more curvy and plump which made her even more attractive. Yi Jung felt that Ga Eul's light pink and tender lips were inviting him to savor them, and her soft skin felt as delicate as thousands of feathers...

The remaining F4 saw the wayYi Jung was observing Ga Eul shii and was so caught in his own thoughts. Woo Bin waved his hands in front of Yi Jung. "Yah So Yi Jung! I can't believe this, you're actually having fantasies about Ga Eul shii right now yah!" Woo Bin teased as the remaining of them laughed.

Yi Jung was snapped out of his thoughts and chuckled. He wouldn't deny it, it has been a week or so, he wasn't sure, maybe Ga Eul wouldn't feel comfortable with it, he was afraid of hurting Ga Eul or their baby.

"Fantasies? What fantasies?" Jun Pyo with his slow mind, still completely oblivious of the situation.

Woo Bin smacked his forehead and shake his head as Yi Jung and Ji Hoo laughed. "Jun Pyo yah, you're still so simple minded.."

"Yahhh!" Jun Pyo said as he playfully elbowed Woo Bin.

"Yi Jung, you will be doing the DMG live interview then?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yups, with all the media and public speculations, i think it's about time already." Yi Jung had accepted an interview request sent by DMG magazines, one of the leading top magazines of the celebrities and upper social class. He felt that the interview will definitely help clarify the recent events and stop the reporters from constantly probing into their lives so much.

...

Yi Jung and Ga Eul arrived home after an hour or so. Ga Eul was standing in front of her dressing mirror as she begin undressing herself, seemingly unaware that her 'long-starved' husband froze the very instant her saw what she was doing. Yi Jung jerked himself before his mind wander even further into fantasy land, he took a quick bath to chill out whatever thoughts he was having and came out seeing his wife sitting on his side of the bed, deeply engrossed in her reading.

Yi Jung smiled, he gently took the book away from Ga Eul's hands, sat on the bed and hugged Ga Eul. "Jagiya, my Jagiya is becoming more and more pretty yah.." Ga Eul giggled as she hugged Yi Jung back and gently kissed him. Yi Jung responded by deepening the kiss and hugged Ga Eul closer to him, his hands were roaming all over Ga Eul's back, arms and waist, but he suddenly broke the kiss. Ga Eul frowned a little, she noticed that her husband has not been showing any sort of physical affections to her ever since the incident with Chung Ae. She can't help but to wonder if Yi Jung had lost interest in her.

"Jagiya, it's getting late, i'm sure you're tired too, let's go to bed." Yi Jung smiled as he attempted to settle Ga Eul to her side of the bed and pull the blankets, but Ga Eul refused to move. "Jung ah," she asked sadly, "Why? Is it because I'm getting fat? That's why you refuse to touch me anymore?" Ga Eul said as tears filled her eyes, she knows that her weight has risen a bit recently, but she has been very alert and cautious with her diet, not taking any excessive carbohydrate or fats because she didn't want to gain extra unwanted weight.

Yi Jung quickly hugged Ga Eul, "No Jagiya, of course not! You're not close to fat at all, okay. I just..i just don't wanna hurt you or our little princess.." Yi Jung said as he wiped away Ga Eul's tears. Ga Eul smiled, "No you wouldn't hurt us, how can us being together hurt our baby.." Ga Eul said as she leaned forward and kissed Yi Jung. "Jagiya, but..." Ga Eul placed a finger on Yi Jung's lips and whispered to Yi Jung's ears, "Jung ah, i miss you so much..." These few words was enough for Yi Jung, as he unleashed all the desires and yearning he had been suppressing for the past one week or so.

...

There was an awkward silent between Jae Kyung and Woo Bin in the car as Woo Bin was driving back. Jae Kyung was still thinking about what Jan Di and Ga Eul said, but even if she were to take the first move, she wasn't sure how to do it, how would it turn out to be. What if Woo Bin rejected her and they couldn't even be friends anymore? Jae Kyung rather be satisfied with whatever she had now, then to gamble it all on something so uncertain.

Woo Bin was getting more and more uncomfortable because of the quietness, "Yah monkey, why are you so quiet.."

"Nothing, hehe..." She smiled sheepishly and gave Woo Bin a poker face. "Song Woo Bin, this is not the way back to my house ehh.." Jae Kyung noticed that Woo Bin is heading back to his mansion instead.

"Yah, we're going back to my house." The truth is, Woo Bin doesn't intend to send Jae Kyung back home at all. He was used to being alone, but ever since Jae Kyung 'moved' into his life, he caught himself several times starring into thin air, with his mind wondering away, thinking of all the good times he had when Jae Kyung was here with him.

"Mwo? This is kidnapping neh!" Jae Kyung squeaked, but deep down inside her heart, she was excited about spending more time with Woo Bin.

"Didn't you say that we had to finalize the project? Let's do it later.." Woo Bin chuckled, he scanned his mind quickly, searching for an excuse.

Jae Kyung's eyes widened as she was reminded of the project. "Omo! I totally forgotten about it! Aiikkss.. Yes yes yes! We must finalize the details later neh.."

Woo Bin's office was filled with piles and chunks of paper and drawing plans as he sat on his table, carefully amending the drawings. Jae Kyung came into the room with a tray of hot chocolate and cookies, she smiled sheepishly as Woo Bin lifted his head at laughed at her.

"Yah monkey, what happened to you yah, treating me so nice all of the sudden" He smirked as he took a piece of the cookie and put it inside his mouth. Jae Kyung rolled her eyes, still smiling, "Hehehhe, yah what are you talking about yah, i've been treating you very nice all the while okay.." She smiled knowingly as she took a cardboard and started fanning Woo Bin as he leaned back against his chair. Woo Bin chuckled, Jae Kyung looked exactly like a foreign employed maid trying so hard to please her boss. "Song Woo Bin, do you need a massage too?" Woo Bin burst out in laughter, "Yah Ha Jae Kyung, all these because i'm doing the finishing touches for you yah, wait till I claim my reward from you." Woo Bin raised his eyebrows and winked at Jae Kyung.

Jae Kyung placed both her arms protectively on her chest, "Yah pervert, I'm not going to sell out my body just to repay your kindness!" Woo Bin's eyes widened and chuckled, "LOL, stop thinking so much okay. But i wouldn't mind if you insist," Woo Bin teased. Jae Kyung, feeling very embarrassed, wanted to turn around and leave, but she accidentally stepped on one of the chunk of paper and slipped.

"Jae...!" Woo Bin wanted to pull Jae Kyung from falling but it was too late. Jae Kyung already fell hands and legs in the air. Woo Bin quickly pulled Jae Kyung into his arms as he sat on the floor and begin checking her elbows, arms and knees for any injuries. Jae Kyung's butt and arm was hurting like mad but she her heart felt so warm seeing Woo Bin so worried for her. "Woo Bin, my right arm hurts." She pouted. Woo Bin immediately checked her arm. "Jae ah, can you be more careful next time yah? Look at your arm.."

Both of them did not realize how close their face was to each other until they both looked up at the same time. Jae Kyung felt the sweetness and happiness bubbling inside her heart when she heard Woo Bin calling her in such an intimate and gentle way for the the first time, she looked into Woo Bin's deep eyes and gave a small smile. Woo Bin was mesmerized by the way Jae Kyung looked into his eyes, he touched Jae Kyung's face and did what he had been longing to do all this while, he lowered his head and felt the soft lips of Jae Kyung's...

...

...

graceo12: thankies for reading.. =) will update asap.. =)

WhenFangirlsAttack00 : hahaha,i totally understand your feelings!i did that too for my favourite fics..hehe...sorry for the wait, thankies so much for reading and supporting, it really means a lot, a lot a lot a lot.. =) stay healthy, happy and cheerful always yea!

yo guys! Im excited.. the second climax is yet to come, but it's nearing the end.. =) thanks so much for supporting.. you guys have no idea how much this means to me.. =)

stay healthy and happy always yea! =)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Jae Kyung sat in front of Woo Bin's office desk. It was nearing seven am in the morning and birds were happily chirping announcing the beginning of a new day. Jae Kyung smiled as she looked through the final drawing plans, everything was perfect, Woo Bin did an amazing job correcting and perfecting all the details, designs and measurements, it's such a waste that his talent can't be used in a proper way, Jae Kyung thought. Jae Kyung thought of what happened last night and her face was blushing red. Jae Kyung touched her lips, she couldn't believe it, Woo Bin actually initiated a kiss...

Jae Kyung slowly opened the door of Woo Bin's bedroom and saw him lying on his bed fast asleep. She noticed the slight eye bags underneath his eyes. He must be drop dead tired from all the work last night. She was very touched because Woo Bin actually sacrificed his sleep just to help her to complete the drawings. Jae Kyung sat down on the bed beside Woo Bin. She smiled as she gently touched Woo Bin's face. This mafia prince definitely looked charming during his sleep too, no wonder all the girls are falling heads over heels for him. Jae Kyung's hands was about leave Woo Bin's face when he suddenly grabbed Jae Kyung's hands and pulled her. Jae Kyung gasped as she fell beside Woo Bin on the bed and he hugged her. Woo Bin mumbled, "Monkey, i want my reward now.." Jae Kyung's eyes was wide opened, the mere close proximity with Woo Bin was already making her blush, "Song Woo Bin! I..cannot! Woo Bin yah! I..." Jae Kyung thought Woo Bin was about to strip her naked and do whatever he wants. Jae Kyung might look mature but the truth is, she doesn't have whatsoever experience in terms of physical relationships with men. Woo Bin chuckled and hugged Jae Kyung closer, "LOL, shhhhh..." Turns out the reward the mafia prince wants was nothing more than Jae Kyung to accompany him and sleep beside him. Jae Kyung felt that she was such an idiot for thinking too much, she smiled, reached out her hands to hug Woo Bin too. "Woo Bin ah," Jae Kyung whispered, "Thanks.." She closed her eyes and allowed herself to enter into slumber land along with Woo Bin.

...

The live broadcast of the interview with DGM magazines.

"Good afternoon, I'm your host, Park Yun Min, and welcome to another episode of Up Close and Up Front with Celebrities. For today's episode, we are very honored to have So Yi Jung, the famous young potter in Korea, along with his wife, Ms So Ga Eul." Host Park bowed and invited Yi Jung and Ga Eul to have a sit.

"Yi Jung, may i first congratulate both you and your wife for the coming addition to your family. I understand that Ms Ga Eul here is two months pregnant." Host Park smiled.

"Neh," Yi Jung smiled as he placed one of his arm protectively around Ga Eul's waist. "We are really glad because we've been looking forward to having childen ever since my close friend Goo Jun Pyo and his wife is expecting their first child."

"Mr Yi Jung, is it true that you and Ms Ga Eul had a shortgun marriage?"

Yi Jung and Ga Eul both laughed, "No host Park, that's not true, we did not have a shortgun marriage at all."

"Ah icic. Regarding the recent event of supermodel Jang Chung Ae, did this incident leave any huge impact to you and Ms Ga Eul? The public is fully aware of your past association with Jang Chung Ae and amazed that you are actually dropping the charges against her."

"Neh," Ga Eul wanted the public to know the reason why she decided not to proceed with the charges because there has been a lot of speculations as to why the Sos suddenly dropped charges. "I feel that Chung Ae is a person with feelings after all, i wouldn't say that her actions are justifiable because of the past she had had with my husband, every person goes through relationships problems, the only thing with Chung Ae is that she didn't handle it correctly. But i believe that she has already received her punishment, therefore we do not intend to shed anymore tears or blood."

Host Park node as he listened to Ga Eul's explanation, he is beginning to understand the reason why this famous potter had changed so much compare to the past, the reason of his change was none other than this loving lady sitting right beside him right now. "Mr Yi Jung, you were the cause of the incident with Chung Ae, do any thoughts to share with us?"

"Yes, I wouldn't deny that I am directly responsible for everything that has happened, but I am very glad that my wife is alright." Yi Jung held Ga Eul's hands as he continued, "This incident made me realize what kind of lifestyle i was having in the past and it's impact on the people whom i associate with, my biggest regret was that the person i cherish and love most is actually paying the price for my past." Yi Jung said as he looked into Ga Eul's eyes.

Host Park couldn't help but to smile, he was touched upon hearing the former Casanova's honest confession. This couple in front of him was definitely channeling their positive energy to him too. "The public is actually very interested in knowing what kind of person Ms Ga Eul is and how you met with Mr Yi Jung, would you mind sharing with us?"

Ga Eul smiled and nodded, "Yes of course. Actually I'm a childhood friend of Shin Wa's Goo Jan Di, and i got to know Yi Jung through Jan Di's association with the F4 few years back then. My first impression of Yi Jung wasn't a good one," She chuckled. Host Park laughed, "Why is that so, Ms Ga Eul?" "I thought that he was an arrogant, proud playboy potter and i totally hated him." Yi Jung laughed too as he recalled the past memories, he looked at his wife as she continued her statement, "But it's after i've gotten to know him deeper, i found the fragile and real side of So Yi Jung that i fell in love with. Our love wasn't an easy one, plus the distance between us the four years when Yi Jung was in Sweden, all these definitely challenged us."

"Speaking of Sweden, were the two of you in constant communication those years?"

"Neh," Ga Eul answered, "We were, the distance was actually good for us too. Because time is the best test for a relationship, i believe that if a relationship can endure the test of time, it will be a lasting one." Ga Eul smiled as she looked at Yi Jung. "Those few years acted as a test and confirmation for both of us."

Host Park smiled and nodded, the sweetness this couple was spreading out is definitely very infectious. "Mr Yi Jung, what's your opinion then?"

"Urm, those years definitely played an important role in our relationship. Although it was tough, coming back to Korea was difficult because of my schedule of classes and the amount of time i need to devout into my work. To me, it was good to be away temporary and sort out my thoughts, and get confirmation about what my heart truly desires. Because of the nature of my work, my wife would definitely need to be understanding and supportive, and i'm glad i endured those four years, because God used those years to prepare the perfect helper for me here in Korea." Yi Jung held Ga Eul's hands and planted a kiss on her hands and Ga Eul smiled.

Some of the crew members in the studio let out ah "Awwww..." when they saw how loving the couple was. "Ms Ga Eul, are you currently a stay at home wife? Or you're still continuing with your career?"

Ga Eul smiled sweetly, "Aniyo, i'm quit my job with the local primary school, partly because i'm pregnant, the other reason being after the announcement to the public, my presence attracted a lot of reporters that disrupted the teaching process, hence i thought that it would be best to quit. I'm currently helping Yi Jung in the So Museum, mainly in charge of the main exhibition halls,tours and organizing the daily activities and events."

"Yes, i've noticed that the So Museum is actually opening up to the public for the first time." Host Park stated.

Yi Jung answered this time, "My wife and I felt that it's time to make some changes. We hope to encourage and inspire youngsters who are interested in arts and bring awareness to their parents at the same time. We also plan to organize workshops for children and family day events to bring family units in Korea closer." Ga Eul nodded her head in agreement.

Host Park smiled, "It definitely sounds promising and exciting, i'm sure these plans will benefit the public at large." Host Park finally understood everything, famous potter So Yi Jung changed because he found the right partner, a perfect helper and support in all areas of his life, he found his soulmate.

"Thank you once again, Mr Yi Jung and Ms Ga Eul. We are truly honored to be able to have you two here tongiht. Tonight's interview will be featured in the upcoming issue of DGM magazine, so if any of you missed out this exciting episode, you can always catch up by looking up our latest issue. Thanks and have a good night."

Yi Jung and Ga Eul stood up, still holding each others hand, they bowed, "We are glad to be here too, host Park."

...

Ga Eul sat on her bed, getting ready to sleep while Yi Jung was still in the bathroom. Ga Eul smiled, today's interview went well.

Ga Eul's cell phone rang, "Yoboseyo?" "Ga Eul shiii! The interview was great! Oh my, you guys were great! Yah do you know my television screen was going to explode, because of all the lovey-dovey and sweetness you two are giving out yah!" It was none other than Jae Kyung. Woo Bin was beside Jae Kyung, he protested, "Monkey, it was my television, not yours yah.." Jae Kyung glared at him instead and sticked out her tongue.

"Unnie! Woo Bin sun bae, thank so much, hehe.. I'm glad the interview went well, but both of us are drop dead tired after it." Ga Eul smiled. Yi Jung walked out of the bathroom and chuckled, he knew his wife was talking to none other than Ha Jae Kyung, he could hear her loud voice from afar.

Yi Jung hugged his wife tender from behind as the two of them lied on the bed, finally some rest after a busy day. With one arm encircled around his wife and the other placed on her slightly bulged abdomen, Yi Jung sighed and kissed his wife. "Jagiya, i'm so glad that i found you, you're my match in every aspect, my soulmate. I love you." Ga Eul smiled, "Jung ah, I love you too." Ga Eul hugged Yi Jung back and felt that she was the happiest girl on this earth.

...

...

WhenFangirlsAttack00 : thanks so much!hehe..so encouraged and excited.. =) i promise i will try my best to update fast.. =) hehe..stay healthy and happy always yea.. =)

i loved the interview part, i wanted to portray the sweetness and sheer happiness Yi Jung and Ga Eul had for being able to be with each other.. =)

cheers! thanks for reading and supporting! hehe.. =)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Yi Jung finally had his auction dinner after much postpone due to recent events. It was very meaningful for Yi Jung and Ga Eul since this it the first event Ga Eul will be assisting Yi Jung in. The hall was filled with huge figures in the industry, politicians, and celebrities, all wanting to own a piece of Yi Jung's art work. Jun Pyo, Ji Hoo and Woo Bin showed their support to their childhood friend by buying several items too. The auction proceeded well and ended with a success. The guest were slowly leaving the hall as the remaining were lingering around, having their drinks and socializing. Ga Eul was accompanying Yi Jung as he mingled and talked to his guests.

Woo Bin turned to Jae Kyung, "Yah monkey, why didn't you bid for anything?" Given Jae Kyung's family background, she should be able to participate too. Jae Kyung pouted, "Aniyo, Yi Jung's art work are all great, but they all look the same to me." Woo Bin burst out in laughter. "Yah! LOL! Just like how architecture designs look all the same to you?" Woo Bin teased. "Yah! I bet women's clothes look all the same to you yah, Song Woo Bin!"

Jae Kyung was about to leave but Woo Bin grabbed her hands and pulled her into his embrace, "Yah monkey, come let's dance." He said as he pulled Jae Kyung to the center of the hall. Jae Kyung was surprised by Woo Bin's action, before she could react, they were already in the center of the hall, and Woo Bin held her close to himself and started slow dancing with Jae Kyung although there wasn't any music. Jae Kyung was blushing, Woo Bin was holding her so close to himself, and she noticed that people around are starting to notice them, not to mention Jun Pyo, Jan Di and Ji Hoo were smiling as they looked at them.

Jae Kyung felt so shy and embarrassed, she pushed Woo Bin away, "Yah Song Woo Bin you wanna dance right? Okay let's dance." Jae Kyung started doing a moon walk and electric bungalow with her arms, but all her moves looked so retarded and goofy. Woo Bin was shocked when Jae Kyung pushed him, but he soon burst into laughter when he saw what Jae Kyung was doing. "Yah monkey, you want a dance battle yah? Fine!" Woo Bin teased and started doing some popping moves that he saw on television, he too, looked very retarded and goofy.

Jan Di, Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo were all laughing out loud when they saw it. Ga Eul and Yi Jung joined them, "What is Unni and Woo Bin sun bae doing?" Ga Eul asked as she tried to stop herself from laughing. "Omo, Ga Eul ahh, those two idiots.. hahaha.." Jan Di replied as she held her pregnant belly, "Omo, i think i'm gonna go into labor soon if i continue laughing like this, hahaha..."

Jae Kyung's face was as red as a tomato, "Yah Song Woo Bin, that's all you got yah? You want freestyle? I got freestyle too.." Jae Kyung started shuffling as Woo Bin laughed, "Yah this looks so retarded, i can do airfreeze, breaking and so many more okay.." Woo Bin teased. Jae Kyung stopped her 'dance moves', "Mwo? That's all? I can do...i.. i can do ballet, salsa and martial arts okay!" Jae Kyung stick out her tongue. Woo Bun chuckled, "Ha Jae Kyung, martial arts is not even a type of dance okay, and since when you learnt ballet, i doubt monkeys learn ballet.." "Yah..."

F3, Jan Di and Ga Eul were all laughing out loud. "Those two idiots are definitely made for each other..." Ji Hoo said. Ga Eul smiled as she nodded, she sincerely hoped that Jae Kyung and Woo Bin sun bae will find their happiness in each other.

...

Woo Bin's men approached Woo Bin as he was going through some documents, "Boss, Mr Gong San is requesting a meeting, he insist.." Woo Bin held his hand up, "Kim, I won't entertain his request, you can tell him to give up the next time he approaches you again."

Woo Bin was feeling very irritated by Senator Lee and his man, Gong San. He has clearly rejected their offer yet they are still bugging him. Apparently Senator Lee has been involved in major drug trafficking and he wishes to use Woo Bin's casino to conceal the transactions. Woo Bin closed his eyes and massaged his temples as his childhood memories begin to flow into his mind. He remembered vividly that it was an afternoon, he was only ten years old when several men broke into his home and started harming and shooting his parents. Woo Bin was hiding behind a door when he witnessed his parents being killed brutally by all these anonymous men. The police arrived a little too late, his father was already shot dead and his mother died on the way to hospital. Woo Bin was then under his relatives' guardianship until he was of age of majority to inherited all the property, money and business his father had. It's only by then, he found out the real reason behind his parents' murder, they were threatened to be involved in illegal activities and their refusal brought them death. Woo Bin was very firm, he will not and never will get himself involved with such illegal activities, drug trafficking is too huge an offense. But the threats and danger are still present. And you intend to carry on like this forever? Woo Bin was reminded of Jae Kyung's words. He sighed. He felt sadness flowing into his hearts, he had the urge to end all of these suddenly, he wanted to have a safe, stable and quiet life with Jae Kyung, even if it meant giving up all riches and titles, he was willing to. He used to laugh at people who believed in fairytale endings, but right now, he wished that fairy godmother will grant him and Jae Kyung a happily-ever-after ending.

...

Jan Di, Jae Kyung and Ga Eul were attending their usual cooking classes together this saturday morning. Jan Di's belly was already quite huge and there were speculations as to whether Jan Di is carrying twins, but this upset Jan Di a lot, she felt that people were indirectly saying her fat because she was in fact, not carrying twins.

"Jan Di ahh, are you sure you're suppose to leave home? Jun Pyo sun bae said before that these two weeks are very crucial, you might go into labour anytime." Ga Eul said as she held Jan Di's hands.

"Ga Eul don't worry, i needed to breathe some fresh air too anyway." Jan Di smiled, Jun Pyo would be so furious if he were to found out that she left home. But with all the preparations going on at home and the many relatives and people visiting her, she felt that she needed to get some fresh air.

"Yah Jan Di, are you sure?" Jae Kyung was a bit worried too, Jan Di's belly looked as if she was going to to give birth anytime from now onwards.

"Unnie don't worry, hehe."

Jan Di was about to put her apron on when she felt a sharp pain. "Ahh!"

Ga Eul and Jae Kyung rushed to her side. "Jan Di! What's wrong?"

"I... I dont know, i felt a sharp pain just now..Ahh!" Again! Jan Di looked at Jae Kyung and Ga Eul with her eyes opened wide. "Omo, the pain is here again! Ahh.." Jan Di said as she sat on the floor.

"Jan..Jan Di yah! Your water burst!" Ga Eul pointed at her wet pants.

"Omo! We.. we need to get Jan Di to the hospital now, Ga Eul shii!"

In the taxi...

"Ahhhh...!" Jan Di screamed. The contractions were getting more frequent and she was already sweating in pain. Jae Kyung held Jan Di's hands as Ga Eul attempted to contact Jun Pyo. "Unniee, Jun Pyo sun bae isn't answering his handphone!"

"Ahhh!" This time it wasn't Jan Di who was screaming, it was Jae Kyung, "Jan Di yah!" Apparently Jan Di was squeazing Jae Kyung's hands. "Try again Ga Eul shii!"

"Sorry Unnie, but...its..its so painful..Ahhhh..!" Jan Di felt the sharp pain again, but this time not only did she held onto Jae Kyung's arm, she held onto Ga Eul's arm too.

"AHHH!"

"AHHH!" (LOL)

Ga Eul and Jae Kyung screamed at the same time. "Omo! Jan Di yahhh..."

Ga Eul never knew that Jan Di had such a strength, nevertheless, she still held onto her best friend's hands. Jan Di was beginning to cry, the pain was unbearable. "Ga Eul shii, remember lesson 101? Relax and breathe.." Ga Eul nodded her head, "Oh yes Unnie! Jan Di yah, let's breathe. In...Out...In...Out.." Jan Di was panting heavily as she tried to breath in and out.

...

...

KimSang_Roll: thankies so so so so much! Appreciate it lots.. =) hehe.. i dont know actually, ive no idea about Ji Hoo.. T.T perhaps after i've finished this fic, i will do a seperate one just for Ji Hoo, i want Ji Hoo to have a happy ending too.. =) hehe..

WhenFangirlsAttack00 : i totally understand how you feel! hehe..thanks so so so much for your faithful support! hehe..i appreciate it lots.. =)

Any ideas for baby names? I'm a bit clueless when it comes to names..keke..

a quick update, might update slower than usual because of exam preparations..hehe..nevertheless, i promise i will try my best to update fast..hehe..

thanks for all the support! stay happy and healthy always yea.. =)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jan Di was lying on the hospital bed. She was sweating and Ga Eul was trying to cool Jan Di down by feeding her ice cubes everytime her contractions came.

"Mrs Goo, we must get you into labour soon, your cervical dilation is almost 9 centimetres already." The nurse entered the room as she informed Jan Di.

Jan Di shoke her head, "No, please wait for a while more, my husband is not here yet.." Jan Di closed her eyes as she felt a wave of contraction coming soon. She definitely cannot go into labour without Jun Pyo, she needed all the support she can get from her husband.

Yi Jung and Woo Bin arrived in the hospital after receiving a phone call from Ji Hoo.

"Where is Jan Di? Is Jun Pyo here yet?" Yi Jung asked.

"She is inside, it's almost time for labour but Jun Pyo is not here yet, can't seem to reach his cell phone." Ji Hoo replied.

The smell and ambience in the hospital corridors brought back memories to Yi Jung, "Ji Hoo ah, where is Ga Eul?" "The girls are inside with Jan Di, her contractions are getting more and more frequent."

Finally, Jun Pyo arrived. "Yah! What happened to you? None of us could reach you, not even your secretary could find you!" Woo Bin started to lecture Jun Pyo.

"Aiikksss, sorry guys, i was in the toilet poo-ing okay!" Woo Bin smack his forehead and shake his head in disbelief, he thought something had happened to Jun Pyo, turns out this guy was just spending way too much time in the toilet, guess this is Jun Pyo we're talking about here.

"Jun Pyo ah, faster go in, Jan Di is waiting." Ji Hoo ushered Jun Pyo into the labour room.

After three hours of fighting in the labour room, Jan Di finally gave birth to a handsome prince for the Goo family. Jun Pyo and Jan Di's family members were waiting outside the labour room to celebrate the arrival of their newest family addition, Jun Hee Unnie even flew all the back from the States just to support her dongsaeng and Jan Di. All of them were so happy to finally meet the lovely Goo Jun Hyeon as Jun Pyo walked out from the labour room, carrying him in his arms in a little bundle. The news of Shin Wah's newest family addition were spreaded all across Korea.

...

Ga Eul was sitting on the edge of her bed, rubbing her legs because they were feeling so soar after a day of excitement and drama, but she couldn't hide the smile on her face. Yi Jung sat opposite Ga Eul and helped her massage her legs. "Jagiya, why are you smiling to youself?" Yi Jung laughed.

"Aniyo," Ga Eul pouted, "I'm just so touched to see Jun Hyeon. Did you see his nose and eyes? It was exactly like Jun Pyo sun bae's." Ga Eul smiled tenderly. "I wonder how our baby will look like, Jung ah." Yi Jung smiled, he couldn't describe the feeling he had when he saw Jun Pyo carrying his own child and the happiness that was so obvious in his eyes, it was the joy of being a father. Yi Jung felt so warm in his heart and was looking forward even more to the birth of his child too, he wants to carry his own child in his arms too.

"Jagiya, I'm sure our princess will have my eyes and nose too." Yi Jung said as he playfully looked at Ga Eul with his charming Casanova look. Ga Eul laughed and pushed Yi Jung gently, "Yah aniyo! Your eyes are too small, she should have my eyes instead." Ga Eul stick out her tongue.

"Yah Jagiya, since when my eyes are small ahh..." Yi Jung pretended to be pissed off, "I'll let you know that my eyes are very big and wide okay.." Yi Jung widened both his eyelids with his fingers. Ga Eul laughed, "Jung ah! Don't do that, you look like a monster.."

Both of them were giggling, teasing and poking each other. Yi Jung hugged Ga Eul into his arms, "Jagiya, i'm sure our princess will look lovely, just like Jun Hyeon." Ga Eul smiled, "Neh, Jung ah, im feeling so excited now, i have the sudden urge to give birth tomorrow." Seeing how tender and loving Jan Di was with her son, Ga Eul's urge to meet her daughter increased too. "Yah Jagiya, you're still a month away from your due date ah.. And, are you sure you want a natural brith?" Yi Jung asked, he didn't know the extent of pain that a woman must bear to give birth until he personally heard Jan Di's screams. He couldn't bear to let Ga Eul go through all these. "Jung ah, of course, i wouldn't feel complete as a woman without going through child birth pain. Plus, i've read other mums sharing their thought in the internet, some said that after going through the pain, they celebrated and cherished the miracle of a new life even more. Jung ah, i want to experience that too, please?" Ga Eul pouted. Yi Jung smiled, his wife was indeed special. "Okay, I will be with you, all the way, okay? I will be holding you hand like this, and cheering for my Jagiya, 'Go go go, go go go..'" Ga Eul chuckled, "Jung ah, you look like some sort of cheer leader boy.."

That night, Yi Jung and Ga Eul laughed, talked and loved as they eagerly await the arrival of their precious baby princess.

...

Woo Bin drove Jae Kyung to Namsan Park. The moonlight was shinning so radiantly this night, seemingly joining in their celebration of the birth of Jun Pyo's little prince too. Two of them were taking a stroll in the park under the moonlight until they reached the bridge over the park's pond. Jae Kyung leaned on the bridge and smiled, "Jun Hyeon looks so pretty." Woo Bin smiled as he looked at Jae Kyung, she was breathtakingly beautiful under the moonlight with her shoulder length hair swept to one side of her shoulder. "Neh, I still can't believe it, one moment we're still studying in high school, the next moment we're all moving on to the next stage of our lives." Woo Bin never thought of having any children before, having full knowledge that his lifestyle and work wouldn't permit him to do so. But witnessing Jun Pyo's joy being a father and the sheer cuteness of Jun Hyeon, he realized that he wanted to be a father too. And he wanted this lovely lady in front of him right now to be the mother of his children. He dropped a light kiss on Jae Kyung's forehead.

Jae Kyung froze and started to blush. "Yaa..aahh.. Song Woo Bin... who permitted you to kiss me like this yah.." Woo Bin chuckled, "Yah, i can kiss you whenever i want okay, monkey.." "Mwo? You're talking as if i'm a property of yours neh...Does any part of my face writes 'belongs to Song Woo Bin' yah?" Jae Kyung teased, the truth is, her heart was so excited upon hearing Woo Bin's words. Woo Bin laughed, he begin poking Jae Kyung's stomach, arm and armpit, "Got. here, here, here and here." Jae Kyung squeaked as she attempted to avoid Woo Bin's pokes. "Yah Song Woo Bin!" Woo Bin burst into laughter.

Woo Bin eventually caught Jae Kyung in his arms and both of them were smiling as they enjoyed each other's warmth. "Being a mother is such a noble thing yea Song Woo Bin, you didn't see how much pain Jan Di had to endure." Jae Kyung said, "Uhmm hmmm, can you endure it then, monkey?" Woo Bin teased Jae Kyung. "Yups of course neh, i would do it for the man i love.." Jae Kyung said as she blushed. If only Woo Bin knew that the man she loved most is none other he himself... "And you've found that guy?" Woo Bin teased Jae Kyung, hoping to get some confessions out of her mouth. Jae Kyung answered playfully, giving random descriptions of an ideal man, "Neh! He is smart, handsome, romantic, gentle, respectful, cute..." "Omo, that sounds exactly like me yah..." Jae Kyung burst out in laughter and pushed Woo Bin, "LOL! Yah Song Woo Bin, you're so thick-faced yah.."

Woo Bin held Jae Kyung's right hand and slipped a ring onto her third finger. Jae Kyung was surprised and looked at him. "Mwo..?" Woo Bin chuckled, "Yah monkey, it's a gift for you." Jae Kyung lifted her hand and looked at the ring, it was a brown color vintage antique ring that matched her skin tone very much. "Woo Bin ah, this..." Jae Kyung was very touched, it was the first time Woo Bin formally gave her a present, it meant a lot to her. Woo Bin laughed as he observe Jae Kyung's expression, she was in an astonished, ran-out-of-words look. "Jae, it suits you so well, take good care of it okay?" Woo Bin said gently as he held Jae Kyung's hands. "Woo Bin ahh, thank you..." Jae Kyung pulled Woo Bin's necktie to bring him nearer to her and kissed Woo Bin. The couple shared a deep and passionate kiss under the moonlight, and for the first time ever, Jae Kyung was certain that her happiness is indeed around the corner.

...

Yi Jung had just arrived in his Incheon office. He had to stay here for a couple of days to supervise an exhibition that will be carried out here in their Incheon musuem. Knowing how near Ga Eul is to her due date, Yi Jung was really reluctant to leave her in Seoul, but Ga Eul promised to be good and call him everyday. Hence Yi Jung left the So Musuem to Ga Eul and his assistant to take charge and took a plane to Incheon.

Yi Jung was busy settling down, tidying up the files he brought along with him when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in.."

The door opened and Yi Jung was shocked to see the person standing in front of him..

"Eun Jae..."

...

...

WhenFangirlsAttack00 : thanks so much for reading! hehe..i hope you enjoy this chapter too.. =) stay healthy and happy always yea! =)

KimSang_Roll : thanks so much for reading, hehe! thankies! stay healthy and happy always too yea! =)

a little suspense for you guys, hehe..  
enjoy! stay happy and healthy always yea! thanks so much for supporting.. =)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 -

Yi Jung was shocked to see Eun Jae here in his Incehon office. He knew that Eun Jae married his brother, Yil Hyun and settled down here in Incheon, but he never expected her to visit him suddenly.

Eun Jae walked towards Yi Jung. It has been almost five years since she last met Yi Jung. Yi Jung no long had the Casanova disposition he had in the past, but it had been replaced with a sense of maturity, and it made him very attractive. "Yi Jung, how have you been?" She asked gently.

Yi Jung wasn't sure whether he was happy or not to meet Eun Jae. As a friend, he was glad to see Eun Jae, but the looks on Eun Jae's face seem to be telling Yi Jung that she didn't just bump into him, she came here for a purpose. "Eun Jae, howcome you're here?"

Eun Jae smiled awkwardly, "I found out from your assistant that you're coming to Incheon, so..I thought of dropping by to catch up abit. Why not we have dinner together? It's almost six thirty now." Eun Jae was hoping that Yi Jung would be willing to spend time with her.

"Urmm, okay." Yi Jung scratched his head a bit, a dinner with Eun Jae should be fine, but he had this guilty feeling lingering at the back of his mind. He was very clear of his feelings for Ga Eul and Eun Jae was nothing more than a friend to him, whatever that happened between him and Eun Jae is in the past, but he knew that Ga Eul shii would be so sad if she were to find out about this, nevertheless, to turn down Eun Jae would make him a heartless person.

...

Ga Eul was sitting outside at her bedroom's balcony knitting a sweater. She was tidying up Yi Jung's closet when she found Yi Jung's old sweater that had a few holes here and there, hence she decided to knit a new one for him. Ga Eul smiled, the sweater will be finished just in time when Yi Jung comes back the day after, plus she chose the sweater to be light blue in color since it's Yi Jung's favourite color.

Ga Eul's wondered what was Yi Jung doing this very instant, whether he had his dinner already or not, he promised to call her after dinner but it's already eight and still no phone calls from him. Ga Eul checked her cell phone again. Nope, no missed calls, he must be busy with his work right now. Ga Eul held her belly and smiled, she missed Yi Jung very much. "Baby, you miss your appa too right? Appa will be back soon, i promise." Ga Eul smiled and continued her knitting.

...

The construction work in Woo Bin's mansion started a few days ago. Jae Kyung was walking around, observing the work done and trying to assess how much of work has been completed and whether work is going according to the schedule when she notice Woo Bin lingering around that area. Jae Kyung chuckled, "Yah Song Woo Bin..i can see you.." Jae Kyung crossed her arms and pretended to be mad. Woo Bin chuckled as he walked towards Jae Kyung, and she noticed that Woo Bin was holding two cups of Ichado Hot Chocolate in his hands. "Omo! Ichado Hot Chocolate! My favourite!" Jae Kyung squeaked, Ichado had the best hot chocolate in town and no shop could stand near it. Woo Bin laughed, "Yah, I was kind enough to get this for someone, but since she is so mad at seeing me here, i guess i'll just have to leave." Woo Bin teased Jae Kyung as he turned and attempted to walk away.

Jae Kyung quickly hugged Woo Bin's arm, "Yaa ahhh Woo Bin ah, where are you going neh, since when i'm mad yah since when," Jae Kyung flashed a cheeky, poker face look at Woo Bin. Woo Bin laughed.

Woo Bin and Jae Kyung were sitting on a bench at the balcony outside Woo Bin's room and enjoying their hot chocolate. Woo Bin's balcony had the best night view of Seoul town.

"Ahhhh, Ichado hot chocolate and this spectacular night view goes so well together yah..." Jae Kyung said as she smiled. Woo Bin laughed a little and looked at Jae Kyung. "Woo Bin ahh, why are you starring at me like that? Hehe," Jae Kyung felt that there were some intensity in Woo Bin's eyes, as if he had something important he wanted to say. Woo Bin stared into Jae Kyung's eyes. The truth is there was indeed a lot he wanted to tell Jae Kyung, but he couldn't do so. Senator Lee has been threatening to harm Jae Kyung if Woo Bin still refuse to work with him, and Woo Bin was very certain that Senator Lee was cruel and cold blooded enough to commit any kind of crimes, and the last thing Woo Bin wanted was to see Jae Kyung becoming the second Ga Eul. He had agreed to coorperate with the police to catch Senator Lee and his men since this is the only way he can get rid of all his mafia connections, but the outcome is still so uncertain, the plan might go wrong and he might be killed in the process too. Woo Bin was left with no choice but to leave Jae Kyung in order to protect her. Woo Bin couldn't even breathe with the mere thought of leaving Jae Kyung, he felt that fate was playing a game with him. He finally found the one woman that he truly loved, yet he couldn't share the rest of his life with her. He wanted to cry because his almost had his happiness yet he has no other choice but to let her go now.

Woo Bin cupped Jae Kyung's face, he observed her eyes, her brows, her mouth and noce. He wanted to have a good look at the woman he loved. "Woo Bin ah.. are you okay?" Jae Kyung smiled, Woo Bin is behaving a little strange tonight, and she noticed the sadness in his eyes. "Jae... you look so beautiful.." He said as he kissed Jae Kyung. Jae Kyung returned Woo Bin's kiss as she hugged Woo Bin. She felt the passion and urgency in his kiss too. Woo Bin begin to trail wet kisses on Jae Kyung's jawline and neck which gave Jae Kyung sensations that was beyond her imagination. It was when Woo Bin started to lossen the first few buttons of her shirt that Jae Kyung knew where all these was heading to. "Jae... you can always ask me to stop..." Jae Kyung smiled in between kisses, she never felt this complete in her life before, not until she met Woo Bin. "No.. I love you, Woo Bin." Woo Bin shed a tear when he heard Jae Kyung's confession and carried her to his bed. He knew that he was being so selfish for wanting Jae Kyung yet having full knowledge of the possibility that he might die and he will leave her soon. But, please fate, Woo Bin begged, you can have whatever you want from me, but please, just this once, let me be selfish.

...

Dinner with Eun Jae was okay, Yi Jung told Eun Jae about Ga Eul shii's pregnancy and their recent activities, Eun Jae shared a little about her current job, everything was fine. But whenever Yi Jung tried to bring up the topic of Eun Jae and his brother, she would change the topic, and that distress look on her face told Yi Jung that something might had happened between Eun Jae and his brother. Yi Jung was about to bid goodbye to Eun Jae in front of the restaurant they had dinner and told her to take good care of herself when Eun Jae suddenly hugged Yi Jung, "Yi Jung! Please don't go! Please.." Yi Jung was surprised by Eun Jae's sudden actions, he wanted to pushed Eun Jae off gently but they were in the middle of the street and he wanted to save Eun Jae the embarrassment if he had done so. But several reporters noticed the famous potter's presence in town and had been following him since he left the Museum, and this scene of Yi Jung and Eun Jae together was juicy news to them.

"Eun Jae!" Yi Jung sighed. "Did something happen between you and Hyung?"

"I..." Eun Jae looked into Yi Jung's eyes with sadness and longing. She wanted to tell Yi Jung that she still misses him a lot and occasionally regretted her decision to leave him.

"Eun Jae, I'm a married man now and a father-to-be, i do not wish to be spotted hugging another woman on the street here." Yi Jung said as he gently pushed Eun Jae away. "Whatever that has happened between you and Hyung, can you talk to him properly and figure a way out? I know Hyung can be devoting too much of time in his work some times and neglects everything around him."

Eun Jae smiled sadly, "Yil Hyun and I filed for a divorce last month. I'm so foolish and selfish to actually hope that you would want me back."

"Eun Jae, whatever that has happened between us is in the past. You and I have both moved on. You can't expect me to divorce the woman i love and abandon my own child to be with you 's something I will never do." Yi Jung was very firm.

Eun Jae shed a tear and smiled, she envied Chu Ga Eul for having Yi Jung's heart. "I'm so sorry, Yi Jung." Eun Jae also felt ashamed of her actions, she was actually selfish enough to hope that Yi Jung would leave Ga Eul to be with her again.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened between you and Hyung. Perhaps you two should talk about it again, and try to work things out." Yi Jung smiled a little and patted Eun Jae's back. Eun Jae smiled and nodded her head, it's about time for her to fully erase So Yi Jung out of mind and have whatever memories they had before be left in the past.

...

Ga Eul got out of the car and thanked driver Kim for sending her back from the So Museum and walked into her house. Yi Jung finally called her last night, but it was not until eleven at night that he called. Ga Eul was passing by the kitchen when she heard the servants crowding at the table, talking intensely to each other.

"Omo! I can't believe Mr So actually did this!"

"Yah, come on, do you think Mr So would actually do such a thing? You can't believe everything that is reported okay."

"True. But if there really is nothing going on between them, howcome we're seeing all these picture?"

Ga Eul walked into the kitchen to have a clearer view of what the servants were talking about and she gasped. She could hear her heart breaking into a thousand pieces when she saw pictures of her husband hugging Eun Jae on the newspapers. The servants noticed Ga Eul, "Ms So!" All of them were surprised too and quickly scrambled to keep the newspapers away.

Tears were beginning to flow out of Ga Eul's eyes. No, Yi Jung wouldn't do such a thing, Yi Jung wouldn't cheat on her, she tried her best to convince herself but the pictures were telling her otherwise.

Ajumma Han walked into the kitchen and was horrified to see Ga Eul shedding tears, only to find out that Ga Eul saw the newspaper report. "Ms Ga Eul!" Ajumma Han turned to the servants, "Why are you all still standing here! Did i not told you all not to bring the rubbish newspapers in!" Ajumma Han saw it early this morning and warned the servants not to talk about it, she believed that there must be some misunderstanding in between and given Ms Ga Eul's current condition, these kind of news wouldn't be good for her. "Ajumma Han..." Ga Eul begin to cry. She felt so sad, a part of her wanted to cry her heart out, but the other part of her knew she had to trust Yi Jung. She walked out of the kitchen quickly, wanting to retreat to her bedroom but accidentally slipped and fell on the floor.

"Ahhhh!" Ga Eul let out a faint scream and felt a sharp pain on her belly.

Ajumma Han and the servants gasped and quickly went over to help her.

"Ajumma Han..." Ga Eul held onto Ajumma Han's hands as she noticed that streams of blood were flowing from her inner tighs. "Ms Ga Eul! We need to get a doctor!"

The last thing Ga Eul remembered before she lose her consciousness was Ajumma Han and the servants frantically trying to get her to the hospital and the sound of her heart bleeding.

...

...

...

Hola! we're nearing the climax and ending, don't worry, i'm a huge fan and believer of happy endings, i would never write a story to make my readers sad.. =)

KimSang_Roll : hahahah im so glad you liked it! yuppies i like the love and fluff, im so glad you're experiencing it with your girlfriend too.. =) thanks for reading! will update asap.. =) stay happy and healthy always! =)

WhenFangirlsAttack00 : thankies so much for your faithful reading! I really appreciate it so so much.. =) i hope you enjoy this chapter.. we're nearing the climax.. =)

thanks for reading and supporting! stay healthy and happy always! =)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Yi Jung's heart pained when he saw Ga Eul lying on the hospital bed looking so pale. He took the earliest plane back to Seoul the moment he received the phone call from Ajumma Han. "Doctor, how is my wife?" Yi Jung asked frantically, praying hard that Ga Eul and their baby is okay, otherwise there will be a lot of regret and sadness Ga Eul and him must go through.

"Mr So, don't worry, your wife is fine, we've managed to stop the bleeding. But i strongly advise that Mrs So be very careful as she is only a month away from her due date."

Yi Jung nodded, "Yes we will, thanks so much, doctor."

Yi Jung held Ga Eul's hands and sighed, he really regretted for saying yes to Eun Jae's request, he wouldn't blame Ga Eul for being so sad, he would be sad too if his wife were to have a one-to-one dinner with her ex-boyfriend without letting him know. Ga Eul opened her eyes and scanned her surroundings, she immediately asked Yi Jung, "My baby..." Yi Jung held Ga Eul's hands tighter, "Jagiya don't worry, our baby is fine.."

Ga Eul smiled a little, she felt relief that her baby is fine, but seeing Yi Jung now made her heart ache. She bite her lips and refused to look at Yi Jung.

"Jagiya, please... I'm really sorry, Eun Jae turned up at my office and wanted to have a dinner with me...Jagiya...please, i did not hug her okay..." Yi Jung pleaded, earnestly hoping that Ga Eul would believe him. Ga Eul was reminded of the pictures and started to cry. "Jagiya! I'm really sorry.. please.. it was a misunderstanding, i should have turned Eun Jae down, i promise this wouldn't happen again.." Yi Jung said as he hugged his sobbing wife into his arms. God knows how heart broken he was to see his wife crying like this.

Ga Eul spoke in between her sobs, "Jung ah, you must be punished." Ga Eul said jokingly. Her heart softened the very minute she heard Yi Jung's explanation. Her husband must have taken the earliest flight back upon receiving news about her condition, and this explains everything doesn't it? Ga Eul was determined to trust Yi Jung.

Yi Jung smiled, his Jagiya was finally willing to look and talk to him. "Jagiya, okay, anything you say..." "Really o..? Urmm...you'll sleep in the garden tonight then.." Ga Eul stick out her tongue. "Mwo? Yah Jagiya... i can't be separated from you yah..." Yi Jung pouted. Ga Eul finally laughed as she wiped her tears and Yi Jung hugged her even tighter, "Jagiya... I'm sorry, next time if i ever needed to go outstation, i'm bringing you with me." Ga Eul smiled.

...

Jae Kyung was happily meddling around the kitchen this morning at home. Last night's memories were still fresh in Jae Kyung's mind and every time she thinks about it, she blushes. Finally, she made the transition from a girl to a woman. Did she regretted it? Nope, it was beautiful, Woo Bin gave her lasting memories of her first night.

Jae Kyung propped her cookbook open in front of her as she started her baking. It was nearing Valentines day and she wanted to surprise Woo Bin by making his favourite mocha tiramisu cake for him. And with all the cooking classes Jan Di forced Ga Eul and her to attend, she is confident that she will be able to bake a nice and cute cake for Woo Bin. Hohoho, she couldn't hide the happiness she was feeling this very instant, her eyes, brows, nose and mouth were all smiling.

...

Jae Kyung was eagerly waiting for Woo Bin to arrive. She texted Woo Bin to meet her up here in Namsan Park's bridge, she wanted to give Woo Bin the fresh baked mocha tiramisu cake. Jae Kyung was looking at the ring Woo Bin gave her, the brown vintage ring was shinning under the radiant sunlight, she was beaming from head to toe, so excited to see Woo Bin.

Jae Kyung grinned when she saw Woo Bin walking towards her. "Yah Song Woo Bin, you're finally here yah.." She teased. Jae Kyung couldn't tell from Woo Bin's solemn, glum and heavy expression. "Woo Bin ah, are you okay?" Jae Kyung smiled.

Woo Bin clutched his fist, he needed every ounce of his strength to do this, to break up with the woman he love after all the wonderful memories they had together. "Don't come and look for me anymore." He forced himself to utter those words out. Jae Kyung laughed, "Yah Song Woo Bin ah, today is not the first of April okay, stop playing around." Jae Kyung held the little cake box in front of Woo Bin and pouted, "I baked your favourite mocha tiramisu cake neh, fresh from the oven, just for you." she winked as she attempted to pass the box to Woo Bin.

Woo Bin's heart bleed even more, the cake looked so lovely, with the icing and decorations on it, and the color was his favourite color too, all the effort and hard work Jae Kyung put in just for him. He pushed Jae Kyung's hands away, and the cake box fell out of Jae Kyung's hands and got smudged on the floor. Jae Kyung was surprised, Woo Bin seemed like a total stranger to her today. "Woo Bin... you..."

"Ha Jae Kyung, game over. Don't you understand it's all just a game? I've had enough of you, don't come looking for me anymore." Woo Bin finally said those words out, words that he would never ever wanted to say, and turned around to walk away. He was afraid that if he were to see the sadness and disappointment in Jae Kyung's eyes, he would take everything he said back.

Jae Kyung shake her head disbelief, "Woo Bin ah, what are you talking about, please.." She wanted to hold Woo Bin's arms, everything between them felt so real, how could it be just a game to Woo Bin? She was about to say something when she heard a female voice coming from the direction of Woo Bin's car not far away from the bridge. "Oppa! What's taking you so long? It's so hot here.." Jae Kyung glanced to the direction and saw a pretty lady sitting inside Woo Bin's car and she heard her heart breaking into thousand million of pieces. "Woo Bin..." Jae Kyung started to sob. She couldn't believe what was happening right in front of her, this very place that she and Woo Bin loved was turning out to be her worst nightmare.

"Leave me alone, Ha Jae Kyung." Woo Bin said as he walked away, leaving a sobbing Jae Kyung on the bridge with the smudged cake on the floor. Jae Kyung started crying, "Song Woo Bin! Song Woo Bin Genie! My last wish, I want you to take back everything you said just now!" She shouted, wanting to salvage whatever chances she had left. Woo Bin stopped walking upon hearing Jae Kyung's words. He couldn't bear to turn around to look at Jae Kyung because he was trying so hard to hold back his tears but he failed to do so. "Please... please.. tell me you're just joking with me.." Woo Bin continued walking and did not even look back. "Woo Bin!" Woo Bin heard Jae Kyung's last cry as he zoomed away from the Namsan Park, leaving a heart broken Jae Kyung crying out loud at the bridge.

...

Yi Jung was unpacking Ga Eul's bag as she just got discharged from the hospital when he noticed Ga Eul grabbing her coat, wanting to go out. "Jagiya, where are you going? The doctor said that you should rest a bit more before resuming your normal activities yah.." Yi Jung grabbed Ga Eul's shoulders. "Jung ah, something happened to Jae Kyung Unnie, i need to go over to her right now." Ga Eul's eyes were filled with concern.

"Mwo? What happened?" Yi Jung asked. "I don't know, all i could hear was Unnie crying. Jung ah, let me go, please? I promise i will be extra careful." Ga Eul smiled and gave the cute-puppy-pleading look to Yi Jung. Yi Jung chuckled, "Neh neh neh, i'll get driver Kim to send you over." Ga Eul smiled, "My husband is the best, hehe.."

After Ga Eul's departure, Yi Jung was about to head back to the So Museum when he received a phone call from Ji Hoo. "Yah Ji Hoo ah, MWO? Aikksss that fella... I'll come over right now.."

...

Ji Hoo and Yi Jung arrived at one of the pubs in Seoul and find Woo Bin alone, drinking his heart out. Girls came near Woo Bin, offering to accompany him but all were scolded and intimidated by Woo Bin.

Yi Jung and Ji Hoo saw down, "Woo Bin ah, what's with you now?" Yi Jung asked, he felt so disturbed to see Woo Bin in such a sorry state, he looked as if it's the end of the world for him.

Ji Hoo attempted to take the liquor bottle away from Woo Bin's hands, "Enough Woo Bin, it's too much already!"

Woo Bin was hoping to numb himself from all the pain by getting himself drunk. Jae Kyung's last cry kept ringing in his mind over and over again, reminding him of how hurt and sad she was. Woo Bin chuckled, life is so cruel, how could fate allow him to meet his soulmate but then cruelly leave him with no choice but to hurt her. "NOo!" Woo Bin was getting tipsy after all those drinks. "You guys, you know... how hard it was for me?"

Yi Jung sighed he was aware of the situation Woo Bin is currently facing but he didn't expect Woo Bin to go this far to protect Jae Kyung. "Woo Bin ah, you didn't have to do this you know? We can always help you out."

Woo Bin laughed, "No, Yi Jung ah, no, i can't put all of your lives in danger. I must end this all myself." He sniggered, "So much for being the mafia prince, i gained riches and titles, but i lost my parents because of it, now i lost my true love because of it too." Woo Bin laughed bitterly as he drank another sip of the liquor. "I... I rather have Jae Kyung hating me for the rest of her life, then to have her continue living with despair should anything happens to me.." Woo Bin started to cry.

Yi Jung held Woo Bin up with Ji Hoo's help, "Woo Bin, enough, let's go back, you must be sober for tomorrow night, let's go back now."

...

Woo Bin was standing near the main entrance of Kishen Constructions' building, it was almost lunch time hour and he was waiting for Jae Kyung to walk out of the building, hoping to have one last look of Jae Kyung before tonight's hunt with the police. Finally he saw a pale and frail looking Jae Kyung walking out. Her eyes were swollen red, must be because of all the crying she had, she no longer had that cheerful, bubbly spirit she had in the past. Woo Bin's heart ached when he notice that Jae Kyung is no longer wearing the brown vintage ring that he gave her, meaning that she had sort of gave up on their relationship.

Jae Kyung sighed, working after having a break up with Woo Bin was proving to be more challenging then she thought. Memories still fill her mind on and off, tears still keep running down her eyes like tap water that couldn't be turned off, not to mention she hardly had a wink last night. Jae Kyung was about to walk to the nearest 7-11 to grab an energy drink when she saw Woo Bin standing three meters away from her, observing her, and tears filled her eyes again. Jae Kyung was determined to ignore him, he was about to walk past him when Woo Bin called her.

"Jae..." I love you, Woo Bin said in his heart, there was so many things he wanted to tell her, but he could only summarize it all with these three words.

"Don't call me like that..." Jae Kyung cried, "I was so foolish to believe that you were serious about us, I was even more foolish to allow myself to fall for you.." She shed a tear before walking away.

...

Ga Eul and Yi Jung arrived back home after a day of work in the So Museum. Yi Jung noticed the mellow sad expression his wife had since she came back from Jae Kyung's. "Jung ah, why would Woo Bin sun bae do such a thing?" Ga Eul asked, she couldn't belive that Woo Bin was heartless enough to play with Jae Kyung's feelings, the connection the two had were so real, in her opinion.

Yi Jung sighed, "Jagiya ah, Woo Bin did this to protect Jae Kyung."

"Protect Unnie? What do you mean ah, Jung?" Ga Eul was puzzled.

"Neh Jagiya, Woo Bin has been receiving threats, people are actually threatening to harm Jae Kyung, plus Woo Bin has decided to work with the police to catch those people. It's tonight that they are carrying out the plan."

"Mwo? Isn't that right now? Why..why didn't Woo Bin sun bae tell Unnie?" Ga Eul was surprised, this means that Woo Bin sun bae was sincere about his relationship with Jae Kyung. Yi Jung hugged his wife, "Jagiya, it's dangerous, those people are really brutal and cruel, Woo Bin wouldn't even allow us to be involved, let alone telling Jae Kyung, the last thing he want is Jae Kyung to be hurt."

"Omo!" Ga Eul squeaked, "I must tell Unnie, i must tell her right now!" Ga Eul quickly stood up and rushed out. "Yah Jagiya! Where... Jagiya!" Yi Jung followed his wife out too.

...

Jae Kyung, Ga Eul and Yi Jung rushed to Woo Bin's mansion and saw many police cars, ambulance and police officers there, seems that the hunt is over. Jae Kyung was searching frantically for Woo Bin, she just found out the truth from Ga Eul and rushed here. Jae Kyung was crying as she searched for Woo Bin, she was hoping sincerely that Woo Bin was okay, she wanted to see him and hug him again. Jae Kyung noticed a familiar face, it was Gong San. He was handcuffed and being taken into the police car by an officer. Gong San recognized Jae Kyung started laughing evilly, "Your boyfriend wouldn't survive this! He is not going to make it! Haha.."

Jae Kyung was frightened upon hearing those words, she turned her head and saw Woo Bin being carried out from his mansion. She gasped when she notice a pool of blood around Woo Bin's abdomen area. Jae Kyung followed closely and hopped into the ambulance as the medics wheeled Woo Bin in. Jae Kyung held tight unto Woo Bin's hands as the ambulance headed to the hospital. Woo Bin felt that his consciousness was slipping away bit by bit as time passes by but he was so glad to see Jae Kyung right in front of him. "Jae..." It was worth it, everything that he has done, the police managed to catch Senator Lee and his men, plus Jae Kyung is unharmed. Jae Kyung cried upon hearing Woo Bin calling her, "Woo Bin you stupid idiot, why didn't you tell me, you stupid idiot.." Woo Bin wanted to laugh, his monkey Jae Kyung was back, "You..you're safe..." Jae Kyung couldn't hold back her tears, "Woo Bin, promise me you will be okay, please..." Woo Bin smiled, "Song Woo Bin, don't you dare leave me, you still owe me a punishment okay.." Jae Kyung commanded him as she sobbed. Woo Bin chuckled, "Jae..."

...

...

...

we're nearing the end.. =) sobs... it was a great journey..thanks guys for reading and supporting.. =)

thanks for each and every single comment! i really appreciate all the comments and thoughts.. =)

Monirosez: thanks so so so so much! sobs, means so much to me.. =) im glad you liked the fic... thanks for reading..

WhenFangirlsAttack00 : thanks so so so much! hehe..i'll make the ending a good one.. =)

Strangefate186 : thanks so so much for reading! heheh..yuppies ending coming soon.. =)

KimSang-Roll : thankies for reading! hehe...yuppies...but trials can make a relationship grow stronger too,hehe... i'll definitely give you guys a happy ending.. =) thankies for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Woo Bin woke up in the hospital and saw Jae Kyung pacing around his ward. She was tidying the side table, preparing the food she brought for Woo Bin, changing the flask of water to fresh ones, etc, so engrossed in her work that she did not realize Woo Bin has already woke up. Jae Kyung was humming a tune as she did all those work. All of them were relieved when the doctor informed them that Woo Bin is okay, good thing the bullet did not injure his kidneys, otherwise the recovering process is going to be hell lot more complicated and longer.

Woo Bin chuckled as he observed Jae Kyung, she prepared a whole table of nutritious food for Woo Bin : fruits, porridge, whole meal bread and etc. He smiled tenderly, God knows how grateful and happy he is right now, he was prepared for the worst and did not expect himself to be able to see Jae Kyung again at all. He beamed when he saw Jae Kyung wearing the vintage ring he gave her again. "Woo Bin! You're awake!" Jae Kyung squeaked and immediate swing the ward door half open, peeped out and screamed, "GUYS! HE'S AWAKE!" Woo Bin laughed, "Yah monkey! You're going to wake the whole hospital's patients up yah…"

F3, Jan Di and Ga Eul came into the ward and greeted Woo Bin. "Yo Woo Bin yah!" Jun Pyo patted Woo Bin's shoulder. "Yah Goo Jun Pyo, lighter okay.." Woo Bin said as he laughed. "Woo Bin sun bae, are you feeling better?" Ga Eul asked. "He should be, with all the love and concern he is getting from someone," Yi Jung teased, and the rest of the gang laughed as they all beamed at Jae Kyung, whose face was as red as tomato.

…

In the So Museum. It was another usual day for Ga Eul and Yi Jung. Ga Eul insisted in coming for work still although she is very close to her due date, she was wearing a grey satin draped dress that made her look very classy and professional as she was inspecting the exhibits that arrived yesterday in the basement. Assistant Han was trying to offer Ga Eul help as he followed her down here, "Ms Ga Eul, would you want me carry your file for you?" Ga Eul smiled awkwardly as she declined his offer, Assistant Han has been showing a lot of fondness towards her lately, not that she dislike this young fresh graduate that Yi Jung has just employed, he showed a lot of knowledge and enthusiasm but sometimes it made Ga Eul uncomfortable.

Ga Eul was about to lift up the clothe that was covering a sculpture when she couldn't balance herself and was about to slip. "Ms Ga Eul!" Assistant Han gasped and quickly held Ga Eul's arms and back to support her from falling.

Yi Jung walked into the basement right on time to witness Assistant Han holding his pregnant wife and was fuming with anger. He was thinking of his wife and came down to steal a kiss from her when he actually saw this scene. "Jagiya!" Yi Jung gently pulled Ga Eul into his arms, "Jagiya are you okay?" Ga Eul smiled gently but she felt slightly uncomfortable. Yi Jung looked at Assistant Han sternly, "Han, shouldn't you be at the reception desk upstairs? What are you doing here?" Assistant Han gulped, "Mr So, I…" "Go to your station now." Yi Jung ordered as Assistant Han quickly stood up and left the basement.

Ga Eul chuckled, "Yah Jung ah, why were you so stern towards Han, he is a good young guy, and if it wasn't for him, I would have fallen." She could feel that Yi Jung was slightly jealous. "Mwo? That young fella just needs some lecture Jagiya," Yi Jung made a mental note to only employ married men or women next time, his beautiful wife seems to be attracting a lot of unwanted attention. Ga Eul laughed, she was about to tease Yi Jung when she felt that her skirt was wet, puzzled, she looked downwards and gasped. "Jung ah! My water just broke!" "Mwo?" Yi Jung widened his eyes and realize that his wife was about to go into labor, he carried Ga Eul and rushed to his car parked behind his office. Looks like their baby princess is ready to see the world for the first time.

….

Jae Kyung was out of words when she walked into the courtyard that has been finished building. It was amazingly beautiful. Woo Bin extended the west side of the mansion by building a spacious balcony that had glass doors and a beautiful park which centers around a fountain. The park had mainly tulips and lavenders which were Jae Kyung's favourite. The surroundings and air was cool, fresh and breezy because of the plants and water.

Jae Kyung stopped and stood in the middle of the park, beside the fountain as she stared around her. Woo Bin asked to meet up here, but she saw no signs of him. Suddenly she heard a sound coming from the balcony and saw Woo Bin wearing a blue Genie mascot costume, holding a loud speaker. Jae Kyung dropped her jaw, she wanted to roll on the floor and laughed, Woo Bin looked so funny in that gigantic mascot costume, not to mention he looked way out of proportion.

"Yah Ha Jae Kyung, Genie Song Woo Bin will fulfill all three wishes of yours now. One, I won't force you to follow me to any of my social meet ups anymore, because I want to spend more time with you. Second," Woo Bin did the superan-about-to-take off pose and said, "I will not fart although I feel like farting." Jae Kyung burst out in laughter when she saw this scene. She heard people laughing and turned her head to see F3, Jan Di and Ga Eul were all standing ten meters away from her, all laughing and giggling.

"Thirdly, I take back all the things that I've said to you in Namsan Park, I love you Jae, I love you my wife!" Woo Bin shouted as he got down from the balcony and approached a sobbing Jae Kyung. "Yah monkey, stop crying yah, you have no idea how hot I am in this suit okay." Woo Bin teased. Jae Kyung laughed as she wiped her tears, she couldn't describe how touched and happy she was, for a moment she thought that fate had taken away her true love from her, but now her happiness is indeed in her hands. "Yah Song Woo Bin, since when I'm your wife yah, you didn't even kneel down or propose to me," Jae Kyung pouted. Woo Bin lifted Jae Kyung's hand and pointed at the vintage ring that she is wearing, "Neh, this is my evidence," Woo Bin laughed cheekily, "Mwo?" "This ring belongs to my grandmother, it was passed down to my mother when she married my father, and it's only rightful that I give it to the woman I love, the woman I want to spend my whole life with." Woo Bin smiled as he kneeled down and kissed Jae Kyung's hands. "Jae, marry me.. I love you, I want to wake up every morning with you by my side." Jae Kyung's tears were flowing out from her eyes as she nodded.

"Woo Bin what the heck are you waiting for? Kiss her!" Jun Pyo shouted from behind.  
"Kiss kiss kiss! Kiss kiss kiss!" The rest of them starting cheering and laughing.

Jae Kyung and Woo Bin shared a kiss in the beautiful courtyard with the lavenders and tulips beaming at them, with blessings from their close friends.

….

Woo Bin sun bae discharged his men from their duties. He retained major shareholding in both this casinos but appointed his men to run them, he felt that it was time to reward his men who have been faithfully following and serving him these few years. Woo Bin sun bae's marriage with Jae Kyung allowed Ha Hwan Joo to pass Kishen Constructions to him. Ha Hwan Joo was more than pleased, he was very much aware of Woo Bin sun bae's passion and talent in architecture after many years of working with him, plus Woo Bin sun bae is his son-in-law now. Jae Kyung Unni was very pleased too, now that her appa's company is in the hands on someone she trusted the most, she was freed to work in CG Fashion, one of the major magazine company in Korea, in pursue of her dream to have her own fashion line someday. Unnie is fine, apart from her work, she was coping with her first pregnancy too, but Jan Di and I were there to help and three of us still go for random classes together. LOL.

Jun Pyo sun bae and Jan Di welcomed their second child, a baby girl a year later. Jun Pyo sun bae was still the same and Jan Di never changed, they still bicker and share lots of funny moments together, but both had matured in the process of parenthood.

Ji Hoo sun bae on the other side, surprised all of us when he announced his intention to get married one fine day. Turns out Ji Hoo sun bae fell in love with a patient of his and found a person who shared the same interests with him. But the wedding only came a few months after his announcement.

Ga Eul smiled as she unwind all the good memories from the past and smiled.

"Omoeni!" Ga Eul smiled and saw her two girls running towards her in excitement, and her husband following behind with their youngest son in his arms. Yi Jung smiled as he dropped a kiss on Ga Eul's forehead.

….

…..

…..

FIN.

Phew~~~ I'm so glad I ended this fic before my exams started, I intended to finish it after my exams, but that would mean slow updates and I wouldn't wanna make my readers wait.. =)

Firstly, please forgive me if you find any shortcomings of any sort in this fic.. Mianhe! T.T

Secodly, thanks so so so so so so so so so much for all the support, reading, comments and reviews! For every single comment, review and read, thanks! I appreciate it so much… =)

I started writing this fic with only one reason, I wanted to bless all the other BOF fans with a warm story of what happened to the characters after the series ended, I sincerely hope that all of you readers are blessed and this will be a beautiful memory for you guys to hold onto.

It has been a great journey, really. =)  
I want to encourage all the writers-to-be out there whom are having lots of ideas going through their mind but unsure of writing them out. Taking the first step was hard for me, because I was unsure as to whether my works are up to the standard of other amazing fic writers out there, but it's a learning process, don't be afraid to fail!  
I will continue to write, shorts stories dedicated to each couple, I plan to challenge myself by writing about Ji Hoo, for some reasons I find writing bout him rather tough.. T.T but I will challenge myself. Anyway, thanks again!

Thanks so much! Please stay happy, safe and healthy always!

BOF ROCKSS! YOU GUYS ROCKKKKKK TOO! =D

16/5/2012. Meiqi. Signing out.


End file.
